I Need a Hero
by FreedomWriter97
Summary: As Percy is forced into godhood because of a prophecy, Andi has been warned my Poseidon that she will have to fight against the unimaginable just to survive. So what does Triton do to keep these lovers apart? Well, the plan invloves a sexy Channing Tatum, strippers, night clubs, heroes from the myths, secrets of Andi's past and...Andi's mom flirting with Percy? WTF?
1. Arm Over Shoulder Move too cliche

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of A Thousand Years. It's not much, but it's something. I didn't know how to start this story…..the summary on the thing sucks so here is the full summary:**

** When Rachel tells a prophecy, in front of all the demigods and gods, saying that Percy must become a god and marry a powerful goddess in one year all hell brakes lose. As Percy and Andi spend their last night together, they slowly start to think that they might not see each other again. After they separate because of the prophecy, Triton finds out Andi has no protection (AKA Percy) to protect herself from him. Follow the two forbidden lovers' lives as they are separated for a whole year, whether it's Percy going to strip clubs with the others gods or getting flirted with by every women he knows, or Andi, who's being tormented by Triton, Kronos and her own mother, and finding our some interesting thing about herself that nobody would have ever guessed . . . will their love last? Or will Perseus and Andromeda NOT have a happy ending?**

Andi's POV

"I really hate you." I growled at Percy, who was sitting on the floor, still laughing that he beat me in a sword match. "I'm not kidding, I really do hate you."

"No you don't. You love me!" he sang, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I was used to this by now, he's been my boyfriend for almost two years now and yet I still blush when he touches me.

I turned around in his arms, facing him. Our noses were touching; my breathing got shorter and faster. His gorgeous sea-green eyes stare at me with such love and playfulness I had no choice but to kiss him.

"You love me, you want to date me, you want to marry me!" he kept singing as he pepped my face with kisses. I squealed as he tickled my sides, making me lose my balance. We both fell back on the floor, him on top of me, our lips connected.

I didn't know how long we were kissing for, but it felt like years.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Percy broke away from me; rolling off of my body and helping me stand up in the process. We looked to see Chiron and Nico with a very amused expression on their faces.

"Having fun Perce? Did we interrupt something important?" Nico pressed on. I gave him a cold glare, which made him shut up.

"Nice to see you two have been, uh, practicing your sword fighting skills." Chiron chuckled. I felt my face go red at his comment, Percy's hand taking one of mine and intertwining our fingers together.

"But we are having a counselors meeting in the Big House. Now." He said, and galloped to the Big House. Percy and I followed him, still hand in hand, with Nico behind us complaining about how sappy we were acting.

"Really? Making out in the arena where anyone can walk in on you at any moment?" he commented.

"We were practicing our battle skills! Andi lost her balance and grabbed my hand, bringing me down with her." Percy explained.

"I didn't lose my balance; you pretty much made me carry all of your weight because you're lazy." I smiled.

"It's because I have all of this muscular mass from the Achilles Curse." He bragged, flexing his arms.

"What muscular mass?" Nico snorted with laughter.

"You're just jealous that you have none Nico." Percy convinced himself. They both turned to me. "Right Pige?"

"You know what they say, 'Can't lose what you never had'." I laughed.

"Who are you talking about?" Both children of the Big Three asked.

"You can't really work out by talking to fish all day." I grinned.

I watched as Nico walked away, Percy just stared at me in shock as if I ate a boot. I stepped back as his eyes narrowed, a devilish grin forming on his plump lips. I shrieked as he ran after me, running for the forest. I was faster than him by a land slide, but when we kept going deeper and deeper into the woods, I started to trip on roots and stumps while he just flew over them like it was no big deal. That was, until we hit the mud.

I looked back at him, seeing that he was almost able to reach for my arms when he slipped backwards in the mud, landing on his back. I started to crack up as he stood carefully, his back covered in mud.

"You find this funny?" He asked me. I nodded, smiling as he tried to keep his balance in the slippery mud. He grinned as he spread his arms out wide. "Come over and give me a hug Pige."

"Hell no." I responded, trying to move away.

"Just one, small hug?" he gave me the puppy dog look. Oh Hades no. That was my look!

"The puppy dog pout won't get you anywhere," I replied. He walked over to me as I kept backing up until my back hit a tree. In a flash, Percy had me in his tight hold, getting mud all over me. Since his face was covered as well, he thought it was funny to rub his face against mine so I was all dirty. When he finally pulled away from me, he was all happy and smiling.

"You're such an ass!" I spat some mud away from my mouth.

"Aw, but I'm your ass." He winked. That one simple act made me blush. My breath got hitched in my throat as he brought his face closer to mine. My skin tingled as his hand gently caressed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Just kiss me already." I gasped as he skimmed his nose across my exposed neck.

"And why would I do that? You seem to like it when I do . . ." he bit softly at the hollow of my throat, making me moan. "That."

"Wasn't there a meeting . . . in the Blue House?" I mumbled as he bit my neck again, my words becoming less and less understanding.

"I didn't hear anything about a meeting." He murmured, his breath dancing along my skin, giving my goose bumps. My patience fully gone, I roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and crashed our lips together like out lives depended on it.

Gods I would never get tired of kissing him. While my hands were still fisting his shirt, his found their way to my hips and stayed there, not bothering going anywhere else, seeming they were content where they were. Our tongues battled for dominance, the thought of someone catching us was out of our minds. He tasted of salt water and vanilla from the cookies he just ate. (Blue cookies Sally sent him)

Without even thinking, I attacked him by knocking him off of his feet, causing him to land in the mud again. As I started to laugh, he grabbed me and brought me down with him.

"Now that romantic moment is over, remember when we used to have mud fights?" Percy asked as he wiped some mud from his forehead.

I nodded. "Yeah, at Montauk when you pushed me into the ocean."

"I didn't push you!"

"So a magical force just decided to push me in?"

Silence.

"Yes."

"Where do you come up with these things?" I laugh.

"My brain. Duh." He said as if it was obvious. "And don't you say I don't have one."

Before I had a chance to speak, I was swept off my feet and tossed into the lake. I opened my eyes to see the mud from my body swirling around us in the water, being washed away. I watched as the fish from the lake looked at us in awe. Probably thinking something like "Oh my gods! The son of the Sea God is here with his girlfriend!"

I heard Percy laughing. I turned my head, still in the arms of him bridal style. "What's so funny?"

"You're still wet. I don't have to get wet and I'm pretty sure the fish have never seen anything dripping water before." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him. Not even ten minutes later, we were laying in the bottom of the bubble he made, him lying on his back, arm wrapped around me, and my head on his chest listening to his comforting heartbeat.

"When do you think the others will come for us?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed in content, closing my eyes.

"This reminds me of our first date." He suddenly says. I lift my head to face him.

"And how does this remind you of our first date?" I smiled. He did the same.

"Well Pige, remember after the water incident we fell asleep on the fire escape?" he chuckled. "And it reminds me how we told my mom we were dating."

Oh want fun memories.

_~Flashback to their first date- 2 weeks after Grover's wedding~_

_ It was weird. Telling Sally about Percy and I getting together. We walked into his apartment, nervous of what she was going to say. _

_ "What if she does that thing where she shows you all my baby pictures?" Percy ranted on. _

_ "Perce, we've known each other since we were babies. I think we both know what you looked like back then." I explained. _

_ "It's the naked pictures I'm worried about." He muttered as Sally came into the room with a hot plate of fresh blue cookies. _

_ "Hey kids! How was Grover's wedding?" She asked. As we told her about the wedding and the last few days of camp, Percy and my hands met under the table, intertwining our fingers together. We played Monopoly with her and Paul, checkers, and even Pictionary. Funny thing is, Percy lost to all of them. _

_ "I remember why I hate these games!" Paul laughed as Sally killed his Queen in Chess. _

_ "How about we play Charades?" Sally suggested, still happy she won most of the games. She seemed pretty happy since we arrived back home, maybe she just missed her little boy to much. _

_ "I'll go first." She said after no body offered. Sally thought for a moment. _

_ She showed us four fingers. _

_ "Four words." Percy said. Sally nodded. _

_One finger. _

"_First word."_

_ She pointed to her and Paul. _

_ "You and Paul," I said. Another nod. _

_ She pretended her finger was a hook. _

_ "Captain Hook?" Percy and I guessed. Sally shook her head, smiling. She motioned towards her mouth. _

_ "What does a pirate say?" Paul hinted. _

_ "Arr?" Percy asked. Sally tapped her nose. _

_ She used her arms to make it look like she was cradling something. Oh my gods. _

_ "Holy shi- I mean oh my gods." Percy and I said in unison. _

_ "You guys are having a baby?" I asked, grinning. _

_ "Yes!" Sally squealed jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. _

_ "Is this what you do when we're gone?" Percy joked. His mother decided to smack him in the back of his head. _

_ "That was for almost swearing." _

_ Both Percy and I gave each other a look. He nodded. While Paul and Sally were grinning at us, making fun of Percy who was going to help change the diapers day and night, I suddenly got nervous. What if Sally didn't like the fact that Percy and I are together? I felt Percy's hand squeeze mine under the table. _

_ "How long have you known?" Percy asked them. _

_ "About three weeks. We were waiting until you got home to tell you." Paul explained. The married couple sat back down on the couch across from us. "So, before we get started on another round, anything else you want to add about camp we don't know about?" _

_ "Yes, any, girl or boy problems? Or even maybe new couples at camp?" Sally smirked. _

_ Busted . . . _

_ "How'd you figure it out?" I asked._

_ "Chiron told us." Paul stated. _

_ "Chiron told you about us?" Percy said, shocked. Sally and Paul looked confused. _

_ "What about you two?" _

_ "That Andi and I are together . . ." Percy trailed off as his mother began to smile. _

_ "WHAT?" _

_ I watched as Sally jumped off the couch, away from her confused husband, and run over to squeeze the life out of both of us. When she pulled away, I noticed she was crying. _

_ "Isn't that what Chiron called for?" I said, completely dumbfounded. _

_ "No. He said that Grover and Juniper got married and went on their honeymoon two weeks ago. We wanted to ask you two how they were doing." The married couple laughed at us as we both blushed. _

_ "So, how did it happen?" Sally asked us when the shock wore off. _

_ "How did what happen?" I smiled somewhat. _

_ "You two getting together after eighteen years!" she squealed. _

_ It took an hour to explain the whole thing. About Triton, the quest, the battle, the prophecies, and when I came back from the Underworld. Paul had so many questions, as always, about us being demigods. When he found out I was a daughter of Hephaestus, let's just say he wasn't happy when he lost his eyebrows. _

_ After a few hours, and setting a few more ground rules now that Percy and I might, what's the word Sally said? Want to have "alone time" or "Our happy time." Sally and Paul decided it was time for bed. Instead, Percy and I found ourselves on the fire escape, him on his back, my head on his chest, listening to the honks and sirens from the city below. _

_ "I think my mom was happy to find out we are dating," he pointed out. I could hear the smile in his voice. _

_ "Really? I wouldn't have noticed." I said sarcastically. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. For a few moments it felt like everything was normal. No monsters, worries of a new school year, hanging out with friends like normal teenagers. The only thing that felt weird was I was in the arms of my best friend, who now is my boyfriend. _

_ I groaned randomly. _

_ "What?" Percy asked me. _

_ "School starts soon!" I buried my face into his chest as he stroked my hair. _

_ "Oh yeah. Well, I'm excited to go back." His kissed my forehead. _

_ "Why are you excited? Usually you would be hiding under your bed, begging your mom to not bring you to school." I grinned. He just stuck his tongue out at me. _

_ "But this year I'll have you by my side as my girl." He exclaimed. _

_ "Your girl?" I questioned him. He looked down at me, his eyes twinkling from the lights of the city. _

_ "Yeah. Meaning if any guy flirts or messes with you, I kick his ass." He smiled down at me. "And, I get to do this anything time I want." He kissed my on the lips, making my brain go dead. When he pulled away after a few moments, I frowned. _

_ "Pige?" he asked, licking his lips as he stared at mine. _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Will you go out with me?" he murmured, probably so his mom didn't hear and start squealing again. _

_ "Aren't I already doing that?" I teased him. His face got redder. _

_ "I mean like, do you want to go on a date with me?" he started to stutter. _

_ I kissed him again, feeling him going rigid then relaxing. I pulled away. "I would love to go on a date with you."_

_ Few days later, we were on our date. Walking around Central Park, movies, and a dinner at the diner down the street. Nothing fancy, just they way two teenagers should go out. I kept glancing at our intertwined hands, thinking I was dreaming; that there was no way that this was happening. We were best friends; we shouldn't be dating, being all lovey dovey and stuff. But the longer I looked at our intertwined fingers; his eyes on me, the feeling of a huge grin on my face made me feel like this was the right choice. The right person to spend the rest of my life with. _

_ "We're not going to see a romance movie are we?" I asked in disgust as we walk into the entrance to the theater. Percy smiled at me, paid for the tickets (which I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted) and we both walked into the theater, in the back where no one could see us. _

_ "Immortals?" I said, reading the title as the beginning started. _

_ "Well yeah. Wrath of the Titans doesn't come out until next year. Plus we can make fun of it." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, stole a handful of popcorn and watched the movie. _

_ During the movie, through, Percy thought it was funny to mock the couple a few rows down. He followed the moves the guys was making; the cliché move of yawning while raising your arms only to rest them around the girl's shoulders. _

_ "You're kidding me right?" I joked. _

_ "I thought it was be funny." He grinned, not removing his arm. Even though the movie was loud, I found myself snuggling against his side, memorizing the scent of the ocean coming from the shirt of the son of Poseidon next to me. _

_ After a dinner of hamburgers and milkshakes, we just walked hand in hand around Central Park for a second time. It was peaceful outside, stars were out, the constellation of Zoe right above our heads, and there was a full moon shining. There was no need for the city's lights, the moon produced enough light to see down the street in the middle of the night. _

_ By the end of the night, we made it back to his apartment, laid down on the fire escape, my head on his chest, and just fell asleep until the next morning. _

_ (End of Flashback)_

"Wasn't that bad of a first date. Except the arm over the shoulder thing." I smirked.

"What was wrong with that?" he acted to be hurt.

"Too cliché." I replied, shutting my eyes.

"You can't go to sleep on me now Pige." Percy whined, kissing my lips. I hummed against his lips, too lazy to lift my head. He reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "I love you."

I smiled, feeling the warmth spread around in my chest and stomach, the butterflies going absolutely crazy. I'll never get tired of hearing him saying that. It reminds me that everyday I'm lucky to have him, although I do always wonder why he chose me. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, choosing a daughter of Hephaestus? He could've had a daughter of Aphrodite, hell maybe Aphrodite herself. But he chose me, out of all the goddesses, demigods, and mortals in the world. He chose me. Even those words brought a grin to my face.

"I love you too. Now, could you please carry me to my cabin? I'm really tired." I whispered. He rolled his beautiful sea-green eyes, laughing.

"You're lucky I love you." He stated as he picked me up, making me squeal, and carried me bridal style my cabin. But, once we were close enough to my cabin, he turned abruptly and went inside his.

"This isn't my cabin." I yawned as he laid me down in his bed, pulling the covers up to my shoulders. He stood on his feet, leaning over the bed so his face was near mine. He tenderly kissed my cheek and forehead.

"How do you know this isn't you're cabin? You could be asleep already." He answered.

"Because my cabin has tools, machines that could kill you, blueprints, and grease stains all over the room. Not a broken fountain or figurines of horses everywhere." I said sleepily.

"Don't forget your build like a freaking brick house brothers. Who, may I remind you, will kill me if I do anything stupid." He said. "Good night, try to get some sleep."

As he pulled away from me, I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Sleep with me." I mumbled, raising an arm with the blankets in my hand, motioning him to get under the covers with me. I saw him raise an eyebrow through my half-lidded eyes.

"Really? I don't have any protection besides Riptide." He joked.

"That was really cliché. Just like the arm over shoulder move." I muttered. He chuckled as he took his shoes off, sliding under the covers next to me. I was immediately greeted by warmth that his body produced. I was addicted to the warmth. I scooted closer to him, kissing his neck twice before burying my face in the crook of his neck completely. His arms wrapped around my body, pulling me tighter against him if possible.

The warmth of his body and the sound of his steady heartbeat was enough to make me fall asleep. I heard him whisper sweet things in my ear as my eyes drooped close, sending me off to dreamland.


	2. Always and Forever

**Okay, so in this chapter, the plot begins to unfold so I can get the story going. You might hate me for this, but you're going to have to read it anyway to find out what happens to Andi and Percy . . . and find out what Triton wants. **

_Percy was dressed in a tux. That was the first thing I noticed. I've never seen him wear a tux except at Grover's wedding, but still it was shocking. He was waiting for something in front of Zeus, King of the Gods, under an arch decorated with vines and purple flowers. I noticed that Sally, Paul, and Poseidon sat in the front row of chairs on Percy's side, and a few other immortals on the opposite side. _

_ There was an aisle that split both sides of the room. There was a red carpet covered with white rose petals. It sort of looked like a wedding. Then I noticed some people in dresses and tuxes walked the down the aisle. The bride maids and grooms men. It was a wedding. _

_ I smiled, looking around the throne room of Olympus. _

_ That's when the doors opened to reveal Percy's bride. I grinned. Maybe I was seeing our wedding in the future. Was this a sign telling me that Percy and I were soul mates? As I looked to see Percy's reaction, my grin faded away. _

_ He didn't even have a grin to fade away. He never smiled; his eyes were dull and lifeless like he was being tortured. The bride was faceless since her veil was covering her face. Her white gown was beautiful, simple yet elegant. _

_ When she reached Percy, he wasn't even paying attention to his bride. I took a closer look at him. He looked more powerful, somehow. His eyes were a darker shade of green, his hair was still the untamable mess that I loved, and he looked more, well, muscular. He looked like a god, even better looking than Adonis himself. _

_ "Do you Lady Calypso take Lord Perseus to be your husband, for all of eternity and to have and to hold, through wars and battles?" Zeus asked. _

_ I stared in shock as Percy lifted the veil of his bride. I thought I didn't hear Zeus correctly. Did he say Calypso? _

_ Sucking in a breath, I watched as her face came to view; she was staring at Percy with such love and impatience that it looked like she was going to kill him if he ran away._

_ "I do." She replied, smirking. All of a sudden, she turned towards me. "You should just let him go, Andromeda. He is the Hero of Olympus and you are another mistake made by a lame god. You do not deserve his love at all. How do you even know that he loves you back? You couldn't give him half the things he deserves as a hero. And him loving you? He could be lying, just like his brother. Deep down, he is just like Triton. Cruel, uncaring, and evil."_

_ "NO!" I screamed, trying to stop the wedding like you would see in movies. Nobody could hear me anyway. Why was Percy doing this? Doesn't he love me? Weren't we just in his cabin, on his bunk, sleeping in the arms of one another? Didn't he just tell me he loved me?_

_ "Do you, Lord Perseus, God of Tides, Time, Heroes, Lust, and Loyalty take Calypso to be your wife?" Zeus interrupted my thoughts. _

_ Percy was a god too? Tears came to my eyes. It was too good to be true. He became a god and left me. Alone. Little sobs erupted from my chest, pouring out of my mouth before I could even top them._

_ Percy stared towards the doorway behind me. His eyes grew darker as the seconds ticked away, the look of depression and sorrow written on his face. _

_ "I, uh, I do-" _

"Pige, wake up."

I opened my eyes, my vision a little blurry from being asleep. I looked to see Percy leaning over me, his eyebrows scrunched together on concern.

"Are you okay? You were sobbing." He asked me.

"I was?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

He nodded, pushing a piece of my wavy hair away from my face and behind my ear. He looked so in love with me that I almost cried again because of the stupid dream. Not even thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. He seemed to be in shock.

Percy pulled away, wrapping his arms around my waist and mine still around his neck, digging his face into my hair. I hugged him tighter.

"What happened Pige? Anything bad?" he said. I shook my head. I felt safe in his arms, like no matter what came after us I would always be protected.

"I-it's nothing. Just dream that's all. What time is it?"

"You're only been asleep for an hour. Are you sure okay?" he asked again.

I nodded my head fiercely. "For the third time, I'm fine Perce. Really."

He sighed in defeat, kissing my forehead. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"And why is that?" I muttered, my face buried in his chest. (Which may I add he was shirtless, which made everything a little bit better.)

"Because sometimes I'm the one causing it in your dreams or I can't do anything about it, that's why. Plus, that also means I have to kick someone's ass for whoever makes my Pige cry." He nuzzled my neck.

"_Your _Pige?" I smiled softly. I loved the sound of that.

"You're mine and I'm yours, correct?" he asked. I nodded, looking into his eyes. Even just by looking into them, I felt a shiver go down my spine, giving me goose bumps of pleasure.

"Then you're my Pige. And if anyone thinks otherwise then their ass will be kicked." He explained, pressing his lips to mine gently.

Before we could even get any further with our 'us time', Grover and Nico ran into the Poseidon cabin, eyes wide.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Nico yelled at us. He stopped speaking after he saw the position we were in. Percy almost on top of me, our legs tangled with one another's, and lip locked. Not a pretty sight to walk into.

"Um, well, you guys are late for the meeting in the Big House. Chiron's been waiting for you two." Grover stuttered. We all ran to the Big house after that. On our way there I tripped Percy while he was running, making him do a face plant.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his face from all the dirt.

"You seduced me into thinking there was no meeting you dumbass! Now we're in trouble thanks to you!" I snapped. Before he could even reply, I was walking onto the porch of the Big House, stormed through the front door, and slammed it in the face of the son of Poseidon.

**Percy's POV**

"Is she PMSing?" Nico commented as we walked onto the front porch, few seconds after Andi stormed away from me. I slapped his back. "OW! Achilles, gods, control your anger. It's not my fault you guys were in you cabin . . . alone . . . you on top of her . . . kissing . . . late for the meeting . . . you know, making everyone think-"

"I get it Nico!" I snapped at him, walking through the front door of the Big House, earning a few wolf whistles from the Stoll brothers and a death glare from Annabeth and Clarisse. I took my seat at the ping-pong table, right next to Andi who just turned away so her back was facing me.

"Someone just got burned!" Will Solace, councilor from the Apollo cabin, snickered along with his brother, Michael Yew. (A/N: I decided to keep Michael Yew….he's just too funny to leave out.)

"Thank you, Percy and Andi for finally gracing us with your presents," Chiron narrowed his eyes at us. "Anyway, the Olympians have called a meeting with all councilors, myself and Miss Turner."

"I thought Andi was the head councilor for the Hephaestus cabin?" Nico said.

"That was before Beckendorf came back." I answered before Andi could. She shot me a death glare that shot a pleasurable shiver down my spine. I noticed her lips looked chapped, making them look even more red and plump than they normally were.

"So when does this meeting take place?" Katie Gardner asked Chiron, interrupting my thoughts.

"Tomorrow at noon. I suggest everyone be prepared for what's going to happen." Chiron stated.

"What is the meeting about?" asked Andi.

Chiron gave me and Andi a sorrowful glance.

"Triton and Kronos have returned for revenge."

Not even a second after _his _name was said; I started to have a spasm attack or something. I couldn't breathe, my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and my chair fell backwards, me still in it.

"Percy!" I heard someone call my name. My body kept twitching, spasming like I was having a seizure. Flashes of random moments came to my view.

Triton flirting with _my _girlfriend, taking her to the lake and kissing her, kidnapping her and torturing her non-stop, Triton's sword piercing through Andi's stomach, her lifeless body covered in her own blood. Hell, even her funeral filled my mind.

The pain in my head spread like wildfire. People who were yelling sounded muffled, like they were under water. The pain was so intense I didn't even know if I was screaming.

Suddenly, new images popped inside my head.

I was standing at an alter at what looked like a wedding. The bride was walking down the aisle, her face not shown because of the veil. I felt cold lips on mine, realizing the image fast forward to me getting married to this unknown bride. What was I looking at? The future?

As I opened my eyes, I expected Andi to be the beautiful woman in the white gown that officially became my wife. But no, it wasn't Andi. It wasn't even a demigod. It was Calypso, smiling at me and speaking without any sound coming from her mouth. I rubbed my eyes, the sound of her memorizing voice filling my ears.

"Triton will find her; no matter what you do Perseus. He will kill her again, like he did before. While you're around she is in danger of being attacked by monsters, gods, and heroes from the past. Choose to be a god and Triton and the Titan Lord will make sure she is out of harms way," she sounded like the nice, sweet, innocent girl I met on the island when I exploded the volcano. Except her voice did have a more chill to it like nails on a chalk board. "Andromeda will be happy and start a family with someone new. Don't you want that for her Perseus? A happy life?" Calypso leaned into my ear, kissing it tenderly the way Andi does.

"Wouldn't you like to be a god? An Olympian next to your father? You would have so many women bowing to you at your feet, ready to serve to every need you desire. Andromeda can't give everything you want to you. Become a god Perseus, or she will feel the wrath of the Titans and Gods."

"What do you want from me?" I screamed at her. I heard an evil laugh that came from her and my asshole of a half brother. I turned to see Triton holding my Pige by her hair, a sword at her throat.

"As they say Perseus," he stroked Andi's cheek with the back of his hand. "Lips red as blood, hair as black as night, bring me your heart, my dear, dear Snow White."

He looked at me with cold eyes. "That is the only hint I give you."

He pressed the blade to Andi's throat, gliding it sideways, and laughed as her body hit the ground.

"NOOOO!" I thundered louder than Zeus.

"PERCY! RELAX!" I heard a voice yell.

My eyes shot open, only to close again. The room I was in was too bright for my eyes. When I opened them, I realized I was in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. I looked around to see everybody crowding around me with the look of concern written on their faces.

"What h-happen'" I tried to say, but my tongue seemed too heavy to speak.

"You had a seizure Percy. You were screaming so loud it almost started an earthquake." Nico explained. Everything was still blurry, but I knew the one person that I loved was next to me, staring at me with fear and fake bravery. I told Grover using our empathy link to tell everyone to get out of the room, besides Andi of course.

While Chiron and Grover escorted everyone out, I quickly wrapped my arms around Andi's waist and hugged her close to me, on the verge sobbing against her stomach.

"It was Triton, wasn't it?" she whispered, running her slim and delicate fingers through my hair. I nodded, bringing her closer if possible.

"I am so sorry." I whispered, squeezing my eyes tight. As I let her go, she knelt down in front of me, kneeling in-between my legs, her hands cupping my face so I was forced to look at her.

"Sorry for what? Earlier? It was just a joke." She tried to explain.

"Not for earlier. For everything _I _put you through. Every time you're with me, you're in more danger because I'm the son of Poseidon. Triton's going to keep coming after you and I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you-" I was interrupted by her lips on mine.

I pulled away, my mind fuzzy from the kiss. "What was that for?"

"To get you to shut up." She smiled up at me.

"How long was I out for? An hour?"

"Actually, almost a day." She answered.

"A DAY?"

"Will had to sedate you so you would calm down and stop screaming. You kept screaming stuff like 'Wedding', 'Triton sucks', and 'No, don't touch her'." She explained. "You want to talk about it?"

Before I answered, I pulled her into the infirmary bed with me, bringing her close to my chest. My arms wrapped around her body, hers just wrapped themselves around my waist as well. I sighed as I started the dream with Calypso and her warnings. I even told her about the Snow White hint from Triton.

"I had the same dream about Calypso and the wedding. Did she say about you being a god?" Andi asked after I was done explaining my dream.

"She said I should choose to be a god so I would protect you." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She rolled her eyes at me. Figured once I try to be romantic she just sets her mind to an asshole who tries to kill us all the time.

"That's why you were crying this morning." I finally stated. She nodded, biting her lip.

"You think Triton is really coming back?" she muttered as some Apollo kids walked by door, talking about Halo or something.

"To be honest, the gods and Chiron would know if it was just fake. So I guess Triton's doing something to make everyone freak out." I said. "Do you think it's weird though, that Rachel hasn't given out a prophecy yet?"

As if she was reading my thoughts, Rachel came rushing in, her eyes glowing green, and beads of sweat dripping on her face. Her mouth hung open, a green/blue mist swirling around me and Andi.

"You had to open your big mouth." Andi muttered.

_Son of Poseidon must marry the daughter of the Titan who holds the sky,_

_ For he must be immortal, one of the Olympians, powers higher than the high,_

_ His love, lost in grief and confusion, must be brave during times of danger and death,_

_ Protection she will not have, Heir to the Sea tormenting her until her last breath_

_ Immortal god may not interfere with the quest the flame has been given,_

_ For in the end, the two will not follow this prophecy with love so strong they did not listen_

Rachel's mouth closed, as did her eyes, and she fell to the ground unconscious. The green/blue mist dissolved away into the atmosphere, the room smelling of sulfur.

"What in Zeus's name happened in here?" Chiron bellowed when everyone came rushing inside the infirmary room. I gulped.

Andi and my dreams matched one another's, and the prophecy confirmed it.

I sat there, my arms still wrapped around Andi, frozen while nobody said a word.

"Percy, what did Rachel say?" Grover bleated. Hesitating, I repeated the prophecy that was going to change mine and Andi's lives forever. My voice cracked on the word "immortal." Does that mean I was going to be forced into being a god? Did I even get a say in what my future was going to be like? I looked to see Andi's face burying itself into my chest, her arms snaked around my waist tighter than before. She knew. We didn't have a say in what our fate anymore.

"Percy,"

After a moment, I looked into Chiron's three thousand year old eyes (even though he was way older).

"You and Andi are needed on Olympus. Now."

**Throne Room in Olympus ~ Still Percy's POV**

** ~June 21st, 2011~**

"We will NOT make him a god! He turned it down once and you know we do NOT offer it a second time!" Zeus roared in anger. Apparently, the gods haven't even heard of this prophecy until now.

"My Lord, the Oracle states-" Chiron started, but Zeus cut him off. Again.

"I do not care what the Oracle states Chiron! My decision is final! Perseus Jackson will not be turned into a god and I will Not free Calypso from her curse."

"What did she ever do to you?" Andi burst out. "Just because of her heritage you're just going to leave her on an island where she gets her heart broken thousands of times?"

"She is the daughter of a Titan. She deserves it." Demeter butted in.

"So are you! Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Hades, and you Demeter are children of Kronos and Rhea! Are we demigods going to overrule you and banish you because of who your parents are!" Andi protested. I tried to hide my smirk from the gods as they, the six who she just named besides my dad, were speechless. My smirk grew into a grin as my dad gave me a smile, thumbs up, and a look that clearly said _I like this girl. You should really hold on to her. _

"So, Miss Turner," Ares sneered at her. "You rather stand up for the woman who would have to marry your boyfriend?"

The gods whipped their heads to Andi.

"Wait a minute!" two voices called out. It was Nico and Beckendorf.

"Are you telling me that Percy has to be a god in order to save the world from the Titans?" Beck challenged. Apollo sighed.

"Hey Rachel, can you repeat the prophecy again? Please?"

"Gods, you guys wonder why I'm so cranky all the time. I never get any sleep!" she snapped, but did as Apollo said anyway.

After listening to the prophecy from Rachel again, I looked at the faces of Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and my dad. Aphrodite looked like she was ready to cry as Ares put his arms around her shoulders. Hephaestus looked at his daughter in sympathy, while my dad looked at me the same way.  
>"Lord Apollo. Are you saying Andi and Percy have to split up to save the world?" Grover asked politely, nibbling on his tin can. Apollo smiled a sad smile.<br>"Yes Grover. What Rachel means is Percy must marry Calypso and become a god. So, to make it easier, Percy and Andi must go separate ways." My body went numb, my brain producing over a million questions per second. Why me? Why did I have to become a god? What about Andi? What was going to happen to her?  
>"No," I looked over to Andi to see her starring back at me, her eyes glossy with tears. "No. There's got to be a way out of this." I said, taking a hold of her hand.<br>"I'm afraid Percy, there is no other way. When a god and goddess get married, they get the powers of their spouse. With Calypso being the daughter of Atlas and Gaea, Percy being the son of Poseidon, they could control both water and the earth together. They would be unstoppable!" Bellowed Zeus. I cringed as the loudness of his voice jammed through my ear and through my eardrum.  
>"And Percy has no say in this?" Both my dad and Aphrodite stood up.<br>"Well he could. But if he chose not to become a god, the world would become chaos because of Triton and the Titans." Athena spoke up.  
>Andi squeezed my hand for both of our comfort, or maybe just for me. I turned back to the Olympians, hoping they would change their minds.<br>"Percy, we will give you until noon tomorrow to give us your answer. Meeting adjourned!" Zeus thundered.  
>The drive back to camp was silent. No one spoke so the only sound was the crunching of gravel from the road. Once we got to camp, I brought Andi to my cabin.<br>We sat away from each other. I sat on my beanbag chair on one side of the cabin; she sat on my bed that was on the other. I watched her as she fiddled with her thumbs and stared at the floor beneath her feet.  
>It seemed like hours before one of us spoke.<br>"I think you should do it Percy." she said in a small voice. My head snapped up to look at her.  
>"You want me to become a god?" I asked the words foreign in my mouth.<br>"Don't you understand Perce? If you don't become a god, Triton could take over Olympus! You'd be married to Calypso and grow to love her-"  
>"But I love <em>you, <em>not Calypso. And if I become a god, we won't be able to be together. D-don't you want to be together and actually be happy?" I choked up. Tears were pricking my eyes. Doesn't she understand that I want her, no one else.  
>"I do Percy. I really do! But I'm just one person. If you go to Olympus, you can save the world and millions of lives." She was being stubborn. A tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto the floor as she stood up.<br>"Andi listen to me," I began as I knelt in front of her. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I do not want to live forever while I sit on a throne and watch you die. I am so in love with you that every time I see you or kiss you, I fall in love all over again. And when I wake up with you next to me in the morning, I feel like I'm on top of the world. And everyday, I wish that there was a way for me to wake up to see your beautiful face every morning. And I did." I pulled out the velvet box from my bedside table drawer.  
>"Percy, that better not be an-"<br>"Engagement ring?" I interrupted a second time. I opened the fancy box to reveal the simple diamond ring a bought her a few weeks ago.  
>It had one diamond. Simple but beautiful, just like my Pige.<p>

_Love is infinite Pige._  
>"I was going to save this for your birthday, but it seemed like the right moment to do it now." I explained as she read the inscription. She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful brown eyes.<br>I heard a sob escape her mouth as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine. I held her close as we just stood there, in the middle of the Poseidon cabin, in each other's arms just listening to each other breathe.  
>"I love you Percy." she whispered in my ear. I swallowed the lump in my throat.<br>"I love you too Pige." I gently grabbed the ring from the box. Carefully, I kneeled down on one knee, holding up the ring to her left ring finger. "Andi Turner, will you do the honors of being my wife for the next twenty four hours?"

Through her watery eyes, she nodded, whispering a small "yes" as I pulled her close to me.

"By the power of the Poseidon cabin," I stated, smiling as she laughed a little. I slid the diamond ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife." She pushed her lips to mine, sealing the deal, her taste intoxicating. I grinned in the kiss, thinking for the next few hours, I would be spending time with my wife.  
>Five minutes later, we were in my bed, under the covers with her in my clothes, my arms wrapped around her. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I traced patterns on her back as she pressed hers against the small of my back a few times.<p>

"I think I would be a great priest for a wedding." I defended myself. Andi just laughed at me, kissing my cheek.

"Okay. You'd make an amazing priest." She finally agreed.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I chuckled. "How'd you like our amazing wedding?"

"I loved it because I didn't have to wear a dress." She snuggled closer to my side. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Andi Jackson," I said the name out loud. "I love the sound of it."

She blushed a dark shade of red.

The thought of Andi and I being husband and wife made my stomach flutter as if butterflies were flying all around. But then, a rock would just crush them, making me feel sorrow all over again. Legally we weren't married, so the state or anyone else won't know what we did to finally prove our love for one another. The prophecy made everything even harder. I was going to propose to her, we'd get married, start a life together. Maybe even have a few kids along the way. Our marriage now was only limited to what amount of time we had left, and that was like twenty hours, not a lifetime.  
>"You really want me to go through with it?" I finally asked her. I was lying down on my back, her head on my chest. I held back a shutter as she kissed my jaw.<br>"Yes Percy. I'm sure. We'll be fine; it's not like they said we can't see each other, right?"  
>For the next few moments, we talked about random things. Why is the sky blue? Why can't Justin Bieber sing? Stuff like that.<br>"What is one of the things you want to do before you die? Or in my case, before Ares turns me into a pulp." I asked her. She thought about it for a moment.  
>"I've always wanted to see a meteor shower when all the lights in the city were off."<br>"No offense Pige, but we live in New York City. The city that never sleeps therefore the lights never go off. What else?" I chuckled, burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"I've always wanted to ride an elephant. What about you Percy?" she stated. I didn't answer. More silence.

"Would you marry me?" I blurted out. I lifted my head to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?" she stared at me in shock.  
>"If I didn't have to become a god, or get married to Calypso, would you marry me? Like and actual wedding with our friends and family?" I spoke clearly as she sat up in the bed, ripping away from my arms, and pulled the covers off of her. She stood up, my button-up shirt hanging to her knees, her smooth tan legs in my sight.<br>"You do realize we won't be able to get married, right?" she ran her hand through her long curly brown hair. I stood up from my bed, only wearing sweatpants.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked her.<br>"If you know we're not going to be able to be together after tomorrow, then why would you ask that?" she ordered, her eyes tearing up.  
>"What?"<br>"Gods you're dense! I love you and I would love to marry you with all of our friends and family present. And since you just asked that question it reminded me we can't be together!" she stated.  
>"And you think that I won't hate it being a god? I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love. Being forced to be immortal and watch my family and friends die each day while I stay young forever?" I explained.<br>I sat on the edge of my bed, putting my head into the palms of my hands. I heard Andi sigh as she leaned against the wall, crossing her legs.  
>"I don't want to spend our last night fighting." she muttered.<br>"Why did you freak when I asked you about marrying me?" I questioned.  
>"As you know I wasn't really happy with my mom and everything, until we became a couple. These past two years have been the best of my life because you've made me happy. Few days ago, Thalia was joking around saying you should pop the question by now. That was the first time I actually thought we would get married and be happy. Then today, that went down the drain." she said, lying down on my bed.<br>"I was." I whispered.  
>"What?" she raised an eyebrow.<br>"I was going to ask you to marry me. And since we pronounced ourselves husband and wife, I just want to give you a wedding you deserve." I admitted.  
>"Any wedding with you is alright by me. That's what a wedding is about, being with the person you love." She explained. I scoffed. Then why was I being forced to marry someone I don't love I thought.<p>

"The Fates seems to hate us don't they?" Andi asked me a few moments later. I took a longer look at her. She moved so she was sitting on my desk chair, using the balls of her feet to swing back and forth. Her head was in the palm of her left hand, her left arm and elbow sitting on top of her thigh. My blue button up shirt was way too big for her so it went right above her knees.  
>As much as I liked her hair up in a messy bun, I loved it when it was down and looked like she just woke up. One of her legs was crossed over the other.<br>I looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it read 2:37 am.  
>"Pige," I said, catching her attention as she looked up from her trance. Her intense stare sent a fit a shivers through my body.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I can't go through with it." I simply stated. She stood up so fast I couldn't respond to her actions until she had her pajama bottoms on and was opening the door to my cabin. I ran in front of her and leaned up against it, closing it, making me stand between her and the door.<br>"Get out of my way Jackson." she growled at me, trying to avoid any eye contact.  
>"Oh, last names. Scary. Why did you get pissed all of a sudden?" I told her without trying to yell. I saw something flicker in her beautiful brow eyes then.<p>

Fear.

"Why are you so scared?" I said more quietly.  
>"I'm not scared!" she hissed as she walked to my bed and sat at the edge. I just stood at the door feeling stupid.<br>"Oh come on Andi! I know you're scared; you've been scared since we left Olympus! But you know what? I'm scared too! You're not the only one going through with this." I knelt in front of her, both of her legs on either side of my waist. Gently, I cupped her face in my hands so I could look at her face. All I saw were tears running down her face.  
>"Why are you so scared?" I whispered. She stared at me with fear and resentment.<br>"What about Triton? If you become an Olympian, you can have the power to stop him from hurting anybody else and attacking camp. You would do the world a favor, save millions of lives. Percy, you would be the greatest hero that ever lived. And yet, you want to stay down here with me, a worthless demigod who doesn't have to power to protect herself at all." she explained.  
>"I stay down here with you because I love you more than anything else on the planet. You know, besides my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies." I smiled, and I noticed a small grin on her face. "I wouldn't have you by my side, saying sarcastic comments when I do something stupid, saving my ass when I mess up, or even make me happy when I'm down. I wouldn't have you in my life." I said in a hushed tone. Our lips brushed against each other, her breath driving me crazy since it smelled like strawberries and vanilla.<br>"You'd be a god Perce; it wouldn't really matter by then. I'll be another past love to come to your mind in a hundred years; you'll forget about me in a few years." she warned me.  
>"How would I ever forget the only woman I'll ever love?" I whispered huskily, bringing her body closer to mine. I was still kneeling in between her legs when I crashed her lips to mine.<br>Her lips felt like pure silk under mine. Stilling kissing, I stood up with my arms wrapped around her waist. I carefully backed us up to my nightstand and turned on my radio. Elvis Presley's voice started singing "I can't help falling in love with you". Andi smiled in our blissful kiss.  
>"Sucker-"<br>"For romance." I grinned back at her. I put a hand on the small of her back, the other taking her hand in its grasp, while hers went around my neck. I buried my face in her hair as her forehead leaned against my chest. We swayed back and forth to the slow music, holding on to each other for dear life.  
>It was unfair. I loved this woman with all my heart and I'm being forced to marry another woman whom I don't love. I was going to miss everything about my Pige.<br>I'm going to miss us sword fighting together, her always winning with us ending up in my cabin. Andi making smart comments about me being a klutz or being a kelp head, hell yeah I'm going to miss it. I'm going to miss her intoxicating kisses and the way they would make my mind go blank in an instant.  
>Most of all I will miss her gorgeous brown eyes, the way they look at me when I tell her I love her. My thoughts were interrupted when the song ended and Andi called my name a few times.<br>"You kind of zoned out there Perce. What were you thinking about?" she asked me, looking up at me with her dark brown eyes.  
>"How much I'm going to miss you, my gorgeous wife." I smiled sadly, kissing her lips lightly. She smiled sadly back at me, kissing the base of my neck. "Do you want to go somewhere for the night?" I asked.<br>"Montauk?" she already knew. I nodded, tossing her a pair of sweatpants and brought her outside. I whistled for Blackjack and in a flash he was in front of us. I hopped on, grabbed Andi's hand and pulled her on with me.  
>In less than ten minutes we were in Montauk. As Andi and I got off of Blackjack, I told him to go back to camp. After that, we were alone. We went inside the cabin, started a fire, and I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge.<br>"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Jackson?" she asked jokingly.

"It's our honeymoon, isn't it?" I asked her. We both laughed as we poured our glasses, chugging the first two at the same time.  
>"So will you ever tell me the real reason you want me to be a god?" I said suddenly.<br>"Probably not. Will you ever tell me the real reason you don't want to be one?"  
>"Probably not." I was mostly paying attention to her lips; how the wine turned them purple, making them look so good I just wanted to-<p>

"You do realize we have to go back before the sun rises." Andi reminded me.

"I know." I said. I pulled her onto my lap, her straddling my waist. I rested my forehead on her collar bone. "I wish we could just stay here forever."

"So do I Perce, but we got to face the gods and the prophecy some time." She soothed.

I watched as she began to take her engagement/wedding ring off of her finger. Before it was even close to coming off of her delicate finger, I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Keep it. It has your name on it anyway." Her smile was wobbly, tears trickling down her face. My heart breaks as I see my Pige cry. "Please don't cry for me, Pige. I'm not going to leave you forever. I'll use a condom . . . do gods even use condoms?" she laughed as she hit my chest with the back of her hand.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, tears still coming down.

"Well, judging from the amount of demigods there are in camp . . . " I trailed off. We stared at each other for a few moments. Her beautiful face will forever be inside my mind. "Hey, remember the locket I got you last Christmas?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she questioned.

"Do you have a picture in it yet?"

"No. Why?"

Reaching into the coffee table, I pulled out my mom's digital camera she always kept around.

"I have thousands of pictures of you, but I think you need two important pictures for that locket." I started. She grinned, taking a hold of the camera and turning it on. She pointing the lenses towards me.

"Say Kelp Head." She laughed. I rolled my eyes, but smiled for the camera. There was a flash, then a whirring sound. Without me noticing, Andi grabbed the front of my shirt.

"I'm resisting the urge to kiss you." I whispered. With one arm, she pointed the camera towards us.

"Why are you resisting?" she teased. I pressed my lips to hers, a flash went off, and the sound of the fire in the fireplace dying down as Andi and I spent our last night together, laying in the arms of one another, on the floor in front of the fireplace and couch, using what amount of time we had left to make it count.

"I love you with all my heart, you know that right?" my Pige asked me as she pulled away. I nodded.

"And I love you, forever and always."


	3. Honeymoon!

**Rated T for sexual references. This chapter contains a very heavy make-out session!**

**Andi's POV**

I woke up to the smell of something burning.

You know when Percy's trying to cook when you smell something burning. I bolted up from our little bed made out of blankets on the floor, and ran into the kitchen of the cabin, where Percy was swearing at a piece of pancake.

"What in Gods' name are you doing?" I asked, making him jump.

"Um, well, I was trying to make pancakes, but most of them are on the ceiling." He explained, craning his neck to look up at the pancake covered ceiling. I looked up with him; he was right.

"How'd you get them up there?"

"I really have no clue . . ." he trailed off. "What woke you up anyway?"

"The smell of something burning." I replied, sitting on an aisle stool. I spun around once as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad of a cook." He defended himself. I scoffed.

"You exploded the microwave twice." I said.

"I was cooking a really hard dish!"

"Popcorn is hard to make?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, the bag said a minute and a half or two minutes. They should make up there minds before sending them out to stores where people can explode microwaves by accident." He told me.

I smiled and he smiled back, making my heart ache even more. I looked at the Grandfather clock on the other side of the kitchen; even though it felt like noon time, it was only 7 am.

"So, now that breakfast is not going to come down for us, what do you want to do?" I asked. He came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, chin resting on my shoulder. I shrugged, his lips connecting with my ear.

"We're still on our honeymoon, right?" he whispered. I spin my chair to face him, his hands resting on my hips. I cross my arms.

"Se si vuole che sia." I stated in Italian. Percy narrowed his eyes at me. He hated it when I started speaking Italian randomly. (A/N: "It is if you want")

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Oh, davvero? Mi dispiace." I smirked. (A/N: "Oh really? I'm sorry)

"I cannot tell if you're making fun of me or if it's supposed to be something sexy." He said.

"Poi imparare a parlare Italiano Percy." I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder, ran to the nearest bedroom, and threw me onto the bed. I propped up on my elbows to see him leaning against the door, arms crossed, staring at me with dark sea-green eyes. I smirked again. (A/N: "Learn how to speak Italian Percy)

"Are you going to speak in English now so I can understand a word you say?" he asked.

"Si." I laughed as he crawled on top of me pinning my arms above my head, his face only inches from mine.

"Out the whole Italian language, 'si' is the only goddamn word I know." He complained.

"Posso insegnarti se si desidera." He glared at me. I sighed and repeated my self in English. "I can teach you if you like."

"Nah, that means we would waste time." He simply stated.

"Waste time for what?" I asked him. He just stares at me with his intense sea-green eyes. I watched as they moved around to look at every part of my face, making me blush. I build up the courage and leaned up, pressing my lips to his. Fireworks. That's all I see as my eyes close, letting fall into the deep abyss of pure bliss.

Percy's hand move to the back of my neck, pulling our lips, closer together. Without even thinking, my arms snaked around his neck, my fingers digging into his long, raven hair, pulling gently, making him groan. He pulled me against his body, our bodies molded together perfectly as if they were pieces of a puzzle that matched. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues battled and danced together, twisting around one another and fighting to take charge.

Percy won, of course. He always won. I felt him grin at his victory, his fingers digging themselves into the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling my hips closer to his. During this little action, I took over. I rolled us over, though he fought against it, and straddled his hips, our kisses growing more intense. I pulled away from his lips, getting a groan of annoyance, but only to be replaced with a gasp of pleasure.

A few months after our first date, we found ourselves alone in his apartment on the couch, him on top of me. As I was kissing his neck, I found this spot right under his jaw that made him stop moving and lay limp in pleasure as he tried to buck his hips. And that's exactly what I did.

I attached my lips to the spot under his jaw, his hands gripping my hips tighter. I started to suck on that one spot, earning a moan from the man beneath me.

"Gods, Andi," he threw his head back, giving in to his torment. As I kept sucking and nipping at that tiny spot on him, his hips kept bucking against mine, his grip on my body getting tight and tighter until we were so close together I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. "Pige, I think you should really stop." He groaned a loud groan that made me shiver in delight. It made me feel happy in a way; I was controlling him like this.

"And why would I do that?" I asked him, biting on the red spot. He moaned again, squeezing his eyes tight.

"If you don't stop," he growled, that low growl that made me lose control. He sat up, me still straddling his hips while sitting in his lap. He leaned down to my ear. "I will torture until you are screaming my name in pleasure, gripping the bed sheets until your knuckles are white, your face flushed red as I stare at you because I'm the one giving you this amount of pleasure."

Cue the shiver that went down my spine.

This shiver made me moan out loud, allowing him to push me back down onto the bed until he was on top again. His eyes were now a dark green. It was my guilty pleasure, as you could say, seeing Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, turned on and looking like a total badass.

"That doesn't sound like torture to me, Jackson." I whispered in his ear. He narrowed his eyes, diving down to my neck then biting it. My back arched against him as I moaned at his action, my skin tingling for more.

"That's only the beginning of your punishment," he stated, nipping at my earlobe. I bit my lip hard as he bit down my neck to my collarbone, making me cry out and pulling his head down closer. I breathed out a laugh, staring at him as started to unbutton his shirt from my body.

There were two different Percys that just made my heart flutter. There was Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson who she taught to treat women right all through his life. He was sweet and protective, loyal and brave, loving and caring, and a guy who would eat anything blue on sight, especially his mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

But this Percy, the badass son of the Sea God Poseidon, the one that was sucking and biting on my neck making me writher and shake under his touch, was that badass Percy. Of course, I'm the only, hopefully, that has ever seen him like this. I've only seen him like this when we were in pleasure and making out, like now. But for an odd reason, I sort of like this badass, turned on Percy more that sweet and kind Percy. I still felt protected with him but he gave me a rush of pleasure every time he touched me, kissed me, or even looked at me.

The different Percys' eyes looked different too. Sweet Percy's eyes were a light sea-green that would twinkle every time he would be happy, as cheesy as that sounded. Badass Percy, his eyes turned dark green, giving you chills if you looked at them. But like I said, it was one of my pleasures to see him like this.

My thoughts were interrupted as Percy pulled the shirt off of my body, revealing the red bra I had underneath.

"Nice bra," he breathed against my skin. My face turned red.

"Chaudière," I said, breathless. He chuckled, making my skin vibrate. He kissed and licked down my neck, to my chest, right above my breast that made me moan again, and then down to my stomach. (A/N: "Shut Up")

"I love it when you speak Italian," he laughed, gently biting my bellybutton.

"Hey, hey! Careful down there!" I gasped.

"Sensitive much?" he asked.

"Fuck you." I muttered under my breath as he began to pull off the pajama pants I was wearing.

"You want to," he kissed my stomach again, throwing the pajama pants over his shoulder. I quivered under his touch.

"I thought you didn't like it when I spoke Italian." I noticed as he kissed my on the lips again, gripping my hips.

"I actually think it's really sexy, especially at times we're like this." He licked my jaw. "Even though I have no fucking idea what you're saying."

"Try to say something in Italian." I said, smiling as he thought for a moment.

"Mi, uh, piace la biancheria intima?" he guessed. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Did you just say 'I love your underwear'?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow. Then he squinted his eyes.

"I'm going to kill Nico." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "But yes, I do love you in your underwear." He winked at me.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"Mr. Jackson, we have a problem," I said, wiggling out from underneath his weight and getting off of the bed. He stared at me in shock.

"And the problem would be you turned me on so you can leave me hanging?"

"Actually, no. You still have clothes on while I'm close to naked." I smiled as seductively as I could. Percy's jaw dropped, still kneeling on the bed, and just stared at me like I was a goddess. I blushed harder.

Next thing I knew, I was pressed up against a wall, lips attacking mine, and my hands were trying aimlessly to get his shirt off. I didn't even notice we were both trying to get it off until we both heard a RRRRIIIIIIPPPPP!

I froze in shock.

Percy stared at me before pulling away from my grasp, finally pulling what was left of his shirt off while grinning. I could feel my face burning.

"We weren't in a hurry, were we?" Percy laughed, pushing me harder against the wall. I didn't answer. I was too busy trying to untie the stupid string on his pants. He laughed at me, saying I was cute when I was frustrated and kissed my chest.

"Damn it Percy, stop doing that. I'm trying to untie your stupid pants." I growled at him as his suck under my jaw, just like I had done to him. Once his pants were untied, he kicked them off, leaving him in navy blue boxers that hung low on his hips. I squealed in surprise as he grabbed my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Perseus Jackson knew how to make me melt under his fingers, and to this day I still don't know how he does it. Just by kissing me everywhere, sucking, licking, biting and yes, more kissing, I was moaning and groaning in his arms for what felt like hours. At one point he pulled the elastic out of my hair, making my ponytail fall out.

Without a warning, he gasped as he almost dropped me. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fuck Pige, what was that?" he asked, astonished.

I pressed against his Achilles heel again with my finger, sending him in a fit of shutters.

"Oh, Christ," he groaned, burying his face in my neck.

"Sorry dear, wrong religion." I teased. He bit my neck again, out of revenge.

"You know, I could do so much worse to you," he threatened. My eyes narrowed in interest.

"Like what?"

He didn't answer. He just threw me on the bed, once again, and started to kiss me everywhere on my face, neck, chest, and stomach. My brain kept telling me to stop him from going any further, that in just a few hours he's going to belong to someone else. Someone else who could give him anything he wanted, his every desire, his every need.

"I love you," I blurted out. Percy stopped kissing my stomach and looked up at me. He brought his face up to mine, and kissed me deeply. I grabbed his face with both of my hands, holding him there where our lips connected, hoping for time to stop and leave us be.

"I love you so, so much." He said, his voice husky. "Please, don't ever forget that."

"I promise. Just use a condom." I joked. He smiled a sad smile, knowing that if he did make love to Calypso, he better use one. Suddenly, he reached for his pants that were at the foot of the bed, and took his wallet out. He didn't have much money, sadly, only twenty dollars. I sat up to see what he was pulling out of his wallet. He sat in front of me, Indian style, and showed me a little square package that said "Trojan."

"My mom and Paul made me carry them around. You know, in case we ever . . ." he couldn't finish, staring off into space.

"Have sex?" I grinned, him blushing at the word.

He laughed his embarrassment out. "I was going to say make love but it's the same thing as sex."

"Making love and having sex are two different things." I stated.

"How are they so different? It takes two to tango . . . sometimes." He asked.

"Having sex is just sex. No emotion, no love, no passion. Having sex is a one night stand at a bar. Now making love," I paused, catching my breath as he leaned in, his forehead touching mine. "Is when people are passionate, gentle, and in love. Making love proves the lovers' love fore one another."

Percy smiled at me, looking into my eyes so deeply I thought I was going to stop breathing from his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"And how would you know that?" he asked, tracing my jaw with his nose.

"I don't know, instinct I guess." I shrugged.

"I say it's the Aphrodite curse." He laughed.

A few weeks after our quest, I noticed I was kinda . . . different. I knew what some people's emotions were. Like if they were surrounded by a blue light, they would be sad, or yellow would mean excited, or red meaning they're in love. And I guess you get the rest. Ever since then, Percy and I called it the Aphrodite curse.

"Can I be honest with you? Even though it might sound really cheesy and stupid?" he asked me a few moments later.

"Yeah, you know I love stupid and cheesy stuff." I smiled, leaning my forehead on his bare shoulder. I felt his chest vibrate from him laughing.

"I've been dreaming about making love to you." He whispered, as if the gods would here.

"Then why haven't you?" I said. He cupped my right cheeky lovingly, his thumb stroking my lips.

"I thought it was too soon to do it. And I thought you wanted to wait until you were married, but now I guess that's not going to happen right now I guess." He explained to me.

"What about now?" I stated.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We love each other don't we? Why not do it now, before we're separated from each other?" I said, leaning into his hand. He just stared at me for a few extra moments.

"Andi, we wouldn't be protected." He started out.

"You just said-"

"I know I have protection, but we wouldn't be. You know how that even if the gods use a condom, they still get a woman pregnant? Their essence is too strong. And that's the Curse of Achilles does. So if we even did, and then I left, you'd be left with our child that I won't ever get to see. And I don't want that for us." He explained, biting his lip.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize in order to get a woman pregnant, she must be fertile?" I said. His blush got redder.

"Yes, isn't that before her, uh, thing?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. And what happens after her 'thing'?" I smirked.

"Um, no baby?" he guessed, squeaking a little as I sat on his, erm, thing.

"No baby." I confirmed.

"Thank the gods!" he sighed, crashing his lips to mine and laying me down on the bed.

** Oh, cliffy! Anyways, I want you guys to message me saying if you want me to do a lemon or something for this! It would be my first lemon, but I'll try my best to do one. I'll try to get the next chapter up so, please be patient. REVIEW!**


	4. Thirteenth Olympian!

**Percy's POV**

We didn't make love that day.

We were close, but we were called to Olympus early. Once we got dressed, Andi and I went out the door only to see Argus sitting in the Camp's van, signaling us to get in. I took one last look on the cabin. I wasn't sure I was ever going to come back, maybe in a few years, but I wanted to remember a part that I loved in my mortal life.

Walking across the sand, Andi slid into the van first, saving a seat next to her for me. I looked at the ocean, sighing in defeat. I wasn't in charge of my life, I never was. I looked at Andi, who was playing with her thumbs. I smiled slightly, noticing she was still wearing the ring on her finger. I got into the van, shutting the door behind me.

In an hour we were in front of the Empire State Building. Andi and I just sat there, our fingers intertwined, not even bothering to get out. My skin crawled as Argus's eyes stared at me in the rearview mirror.

"Andi, we have to go in." I started, but she just nodded and opened her side door. I gulped as I got out, meeting her in the front of the van, waving good-bye to Argus, and walking in the building. We fought with the person at the front desk for a few moments, but he finally let us through. We got into the elevator and the 600th floor button appeared. Andi pressed it.

My stomach lurched as the elevator went up. This was it. I looked over at Andi, my eyes stinging with tears. She was going to grow older and die while I just sat on my throne, living forever, war after war, watching my children fight monsters without my help. I bit my lip hard until it bled.

Floor 200 . . .

300 . . .

400 . . .

I could hear my anger bubble through the horrible seventies music, the image of Apollo in bellbottoms scaring me. I punched the emergency brake on the elevator, the machine coming to a complete stop.

"I can't do this," I muttered, holding onto the sidebars on the walls with both of my hands. I felt like I was going to be sick. "I can't do it."

Andi was silent, staring into space. She wasn't crying, but tears were flooding her eyes.

"Percy, we really don't have a choice." She whispered.

"We should have a choice!" I yelled. She didn't even flinch. "We should have a say in our future, our fate and our destiny! We should be able to choose who we fall in love with without some goddess planning it all out! We should be able to marry who we want, how many kids we want to have, what we want to name them or fight over who they're going to look like! We should be able to have arguments on what house we go to for Thanksgiving or Christmas, hell maybe even Hanukkah! I should be able to say yes or no is I want to be a god or not, not just because of some stupid prophecy!" I started to sob; falling to me knees as the hot tears poured down my face.

I know, not very manly.

Andi kneeled in front of me, taking my face into her hands.

"I know this isn't how we planned our life together, but a lot of things aren't planned and this is one of them." She started, but I caught her off.

"I know it's not what we planned Andi, but it's not having a choice is what's getting to me. It's the choice of not staying here with you, my mom and Paul, it's the choice of not being able to call you my wife for the rest of our lives, and it's the choice of not being able to run my own life. I wanted to do so much with you that I could never do if we start this elevator right now." I ended, my sobs ebbing. A few tears slid down her face, but I leaned in and kissed them away before bringing her close to my chest in a tight hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so, _so _much." I kept whispering in her ear repeatedly, kissing her anywhere I could reach. I didn't want to give up this easily, didn't want to let go of my Pige. I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, never to let go, and let the prophecy just slip away from my mind.

"I love you too." Her voice cracked. She wasn't crying, her tears probably ran out yesterday. She was stronger than I was, could take a punch and not cry unlike me. Hell, she died and came back to life without crying. "But you have to go, you know, so the world doesn't get destroyed."

I smiled a little, my mind suddenly going back to what Calypso said in my dream.

"I will never let you go, you know that right? I will always love you, forever and ever." I whispered to her as she dug her face in my neck.

"And I will never fall in love with another man as easily as I did with you." She promised. I stared at her.

"Andi, promise me you'll get married to a guy that treats you like royalty. Have kids, do NOT name them Perseus or whatever, they'll get their asses kicked in school," she laughed at the last part causing me to smile. "Grow old with him; love him with all you got. Do not even think twice about leaving me right now. You deserve to have a happily ever after like those weird cartoon princesses in books. Find a guy who can give you the world because I can't give you half of the things you want."

She grinned at me, the tears finally spilling out her eyes and down her cheeks. She pulled me close, crashing her lips against mine. My eyes closed, my senses automatically shut down, my body doing things that my brain said not to. Like pulling her closer to me and kissing her back. It was probably going to be our last kiss and we both knew it.

After the fireworks in my brain died down, she pulled away, making me whine. She laughed a little, making my heart jump. It gave me hope that maybe the gods won't make us go through with this; maybe there was a loophole in the prophecy.

Andi rested her forehead on mine, my thumbs running over her cheek spreading the still wet trail of tears all around her gorgeous face.

"You gave me the most important thing I've always wanted." She commented.

"And what would that be?" I asked her, pressing my lips to her hair.

"You."

A few moments later, we started the elevator again, starting from the 456th floor all the way up to the 600th. I held her hand the entire time, squeezing it so hard her blood circulation probably stopped. The elevator dinged, signaling that were arrived at our destination. I felt my hand get sweaty, which kind of grossed me out since I was holding hands with Andi.

We walked through the city of Olympus; nymphs, minor gods, satyrs, and more mythical creatures stopped what they were doing and stared at us. I cleared my throat, walking while staring at my feet. I felt Andi's thumb run over my knuckles in comfort. It made me want to cry again.

She wasn't crying to stay strong for me, trying to make me feel like there was nothing to cry about. There was a lot to cry about in my opinion.

"Andi?" I asked her, both of us walking up the steps to the biggest building on Olympus. She turned to me, all signs of her crying gone.

"Yeah Percy?" she said.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you, god or not. I swear on the Styx." I stated, thunder crashing above us. She hugged me with a smile on her face, only to make fun of me.

"You really need to shave more often. Your stubble really hurts," she teased. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from her.

"I shave almost every week!" I exclaimed.

"You're supposed to shave every other day Percy." Someone said.

We both turned around to see Aphrodite leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a frown on her face.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" I asked her.

"Andromeda, how do you stand this man?" The Goddess of Love joked. Andi smiled sadly and shrugged. Aphrodite smiled, and then frowned again. "You're wanted in the throne room."

She escorted us to the throne room, which was filled with all the Olympian Gods. I looked at my father, who also gave me a sad smile. Andi and I kneeled out of respect, only to be told to stand a few moments later.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus started. I nodded slightly. "You are here because of the prophecy saying you must marry Calypso," he gestured to Calypso, who was sitting at the feet of Hermes's throne. "And become a god, leaving everything in your mortal life."

He just loves to put a downer on things doesn't he?

"Yes." I said, not bothering with saying anything else. I squeezed Andi's hand, saying a final good-bye.

"Today, you will be made into a god, the same gift you turned down almost four years ago. Now, is there anything you would like to say before we begin?" Zeus asked. I looked over at Andi, the most beautiful woman in the room, hoping to see something in her eyes that made her want to stick up for me. There wasn't.

"No, my Lord."

"Then let's begin. Miss Turner, thank you for all you have done, but I must say you need to leave now." Hera almost spat. I saw Andi narrow hers eyes, but she did what she was told to do. While she was about to leave the throne room, she looked back at me, winked and smiled, then left.

I felt a pain in my chest as she left, like this was that last time I was going to see her. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from screaming at her to come back, to tell her I loved her and to stay with me.

Before I gave in to my brain, I turned to the gods, who looked at me in sympathy and worry. I muttered a "I'm fine" before Zeus continued on with his speech.

I will admit this now; I'm not even listening to what he has to say. I didn't care, and I never will.

"Before you came here, we have discussed what you are going to be God of," my father explained. "But first," My father turned into his human size, put his hand on my shoulder, and soon every Olympian followed his example. They chanted in ancient Greek, saying things like "We now make you, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Destroyer of Kronos, God of Tidal Waves, Earthquakes, Loyalty, Heroes, Lust, Swordsmanship, and Undersea Volcanoes!"

My first thought was why the fuck was I the god of lust. The second was pain.

Pure agonizing pain surged through my body as I felt myself grow stronger, power and physically wise. I was in so much pain, I fell to the floor, close to passing out. All of a sudden, I felt my father lift me up to my feet, leaving his hands on my shoulder to support me.

"All hail Lord Perseus, God of Tidal Waves, Earthquakes, Loyalty, Lust, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Undersea Volcanoes! All hail Lord Perseus, the thirteenth Olympian!"


	5. REAL CHARACTERS!

Andi Turner = Selena Gomez

Percy Jackson = Henry Cevill (Link to what he looks like) with body of Theseus from Immortals Damn….. imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=549&tbm=isch&tbnid=JOC7DxwrLWWvoM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=TW16LpjRIeuPeM&imgurl= . /-Apl0TvD13ok/T7jX-FfB_AI/AAAAAAAABSU/u_hElQNjVOI/s400/the-new-superman-is-henry-cavill_ &w=399&h=340&ei=gSTcT6eyLbGK6QH4-Py8Cw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=389&vpy=154&dur=125&hovh=207&hovw=243&tx=152&ty=76&sig=116324521673169018768&page=2&tbnh=141&tbnw=160&start=11&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:11,i:181

Grover Underwood = Brandon T. Jackson

Hephaestus = Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Aphrodite = Jennifer Love Hewitt

Poseidon = Gerard Butler (I love his accent!)

Triton = Kendal from Big Time Rush (hot)

Luke = Jake Abel

Eros/Erin = Taylor Lautnor

Beckendorf = Jason Derolo

Silena = Hannah from Pretty little liars

Sally Blofis = Sally from Lightning Thief movie

Paul Blofis = Dennis Quaid

Thalia Grace = Lucy Hale

Nico Di' Angelo = Skander Keynes (Edmund from Narnia)

Andi's mom, Vanessa = Eva Longoria

**I will add more characters to this story as it goes on, so keep a look out!**


	6. Talk with my fatherinlaw

**Sorry for the long wait, I have finals for school and figuring out my schedule for my freshman year of high school. I know this chapter is short, but I will update soon! SUMMERS ALMOST HERE! ONE WEEK LEFT! **

I walked outside in the courtyard, looking for Andi. My body still felt numb after being made into a god, but I did feel more powerful. I saw her in the gardens, picking petals off of a rose, her favorite flower. My breath got caught in my throat. This was a good-bye, not a romantic date.

"Are you going to grow some balls and talk or just stand there?" her voice rang in the courtyard.

"I was just going to stare at you all day while you killed innocent flowers." I said sarcastically. She gave me a sad smile.

"It's going to be weird, isn't it?" she asked suddenly. I sit down on the marble bench next to her.

"What is?"

"We've been attached to the hip since we were born, completely oblivious to our feelings towards each other. We were like brother and sister, got in trouble together, destroyed school's together, got gods angry together. We lived next door to each other for almost twenty years, and now since you're going to be living up here with the gods, it's going to be really different." She sighed. I almost choked up, thinking about everything we've ever did together starting from birth.

"Yeah, it's going to be tough. But I'll still visit you, my mom, Paul, Jason, and even Al." I promised.

Al Rines was a mechanic at a garage Andi worked in since middle school. We've both gotten close to him and he became like a third dad to us. Sure, he was middle aged (36) never been married or had kids, but he's been awesome to hang out with when we got stuck on math homework. And Jason Blofis, my almost four year old baby brother.

All of a sudden I felt sick. How was I going to tell him his big brother is immortal, not having time to even play five minutes of catch with him? I felt the guilt eat away at my stomach.

"So, what are you the god of?" Andi's voice rang in my head. I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Um, the God of Tidal Waves, Earthquakes, Loyalty, Lust, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Undersea Volcanoes." I muttered. I sat next to her on the marble bench, the coldness seeping through my jeans.

"Did you say lust?" she looked shocked.

"Yep . . . what was your first thought?" I asked.

"You sure you miss heard?" she gave a small smile. I smiled back.

"I might've, but I'm too lazy to go back to ask."

"Perseus, God of Laziness. Not a bad ring to it." She joked. I looked down to see her fingers, some of them bloody from the thorns of the rose. She had red blood, I now had gold. She was mortal, I was immortal. She can die, I can't. As I stared at the blood on her fingertips, I thought I saw the tiniest trace of gold inchor, but I just shook the thought away.

"I guess this is good-bye. You know, for now." she stood up, wiping the blood off her jeans, brown/red fingerprints on her thighs. I gulped.

"I guess so. You know I'll visit right?"

She grinned.

"Of course."

Without my permission, my arms wrapped around her petite waist, bringing her body close to mine in a hug. I rested my chin on her shoulder, closed my eyes, and pretty much watched our lives together go by.

Preschool.

Kindergarten.

First through twelfth grade.

Camp, fighting monsters.

Our first kiss.

The day she died in my arms.

Her coming back.

And even our first date and how we told my mother we were dating.

Those moments were going to end, no more sleepovers at each others apartments with movies and popcorn, no sleeping in the same bed, no making out on the couch and Paul catching us (which was three times by the way.)

"Percy?"

I shook away my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Be the best god you can be. Claim your kids, protect as many heroes as you can, and hell, keep the gods from destroying each other." She said in my ear. The stinging in my eyes returned. I screw my eyes closed, holding them back. "Promise me."

"I promise, with everything I got." I pulled away from the hug; her hand went to touch my cheek, smiling widely.

"Then I have no doubt that you'll be the best god on Olympus." Before I could blink, she crashed her lips to mine. My arms immediately went around her waist, pulling her body close to mine again.

This kiss was passionate, the way she bit my bottom lip and asked for entrance. That was supposed to be my job, but under the circumstances, I let her in. Our tongues battled one last time, them dancing and twisting together as if saying good-bye. She tasted of vanilla and strawberry, her signature flavor.

Before we could get carried away, she pulled away. Her face showed no emotion, meaning she didn't want to tell me how she was actually feeling at this moment.

"I love you, Percy." She said, burying her face in my chest. I buried my face into her hair, the strong scent of motor oil filling my nose. I didn't care; I learned to love the smell.

"I love you too, Mrs. Jackson." I whispered in her ear as both our fathers walked towards us. She looked up at me, her brown eyes glassy with tears. She wiped them away quickly.

"Perseus," my father nodded towards me. Then he turned towards Andi, giving her a small smile. "May I speak with you for a minute?"

Andi nodded, walking arm-in-arm with my dad back to the throne room, leaving me and her dad to talk.

Oh boy.

Hephaestus turned towards me, his dark brown eyes staring straight into mine.

"I must admit, I had my doubts about you and my daughter," he started to say. I opened my mouth to object, only for him to raise his hand, telling me he wasn't finished. "But over time I realized no other man would be a better match for my daughter. Watching you both grow up together made me understand why she loves you so much. You protected her, fought for her, and would die for her unlike any other man. And for that, Perseus Jackson, I am grateful."

He shook my hand, his skin warm and rough from the amount of time he works in the forge.

"So, I'm guessing you were on our side?" I asked him. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"I do not like prophecy being about my little girl, and the fact that your _brother _can easily get to her now. I do not agree with everyone's decision to make you a god because I know you and my daughter will not be happy." He said, his face scrunching and he spat out the word brother. I looked down to my feet, wishing there was something else we could do.

"Perseus, I must say you are probably the greatest hero I've ever seen," Hephaestus stated. "But there are some things that you _can _and _cannot _control."

"What does that mean?" I called to him as he started to walk away with a smile on his face. Suddenly he turned to me again.

"Oh and Perseus? Next time you decide to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage and marry without my permission, I will throw you into Tartarus by myself."

My head snapped up at his words.

"Um, Lord, how did you know about that?"

He chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle. "My wife is the goddess of love, she tells me everything." He winked at me, then burst into flames. When I looked back, he was gone.


	7. I get a tattoo!

**Sorry for taking too long. School just ended for me because we have construction ending so… **

**I want to point out some things to the people who are giving me a hard time with reviews I've received or gave to other authors. First off, I am a Percabeth Fan, but since this is Fanfiction, I wanted to do something not cliché and something different. **

**Second, I am not a fan of Jason/Piper. I mean yes, I've been waiting for them to get together because it's obvious in the Lost Hero, but to be honest, I like Piper/Leo stories much more. I guess it's because the Hephaestus and Aphrodite thing I like too.**

**Thirdly, You are going to meet a new character soon. Since it's going to me in the next chapter or so, I'll tell you about him now. **

**Name: Liam Bosse**

**Age: 19**

**Looks: Imagine Channing Tatum from Magic Mike (damn he looks good in the movie…..)**

**Godly Parent: Won't tell you yet**

**Importance in story: While in college with Andi, he gets a little too close to her for Percy's liking…you know the rest.**

**And fourthly, for Christ sake, (sorry to religious people) I am not Rick Riordan. I would be working on Mark Of Athena, not working on what I'm writing now. And I've notice I haven't gotten a lot of reviews…..:'( PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Andi's POV**

"I must say, standing up to the King of the Gods like that is very daring Andi." Poseidon told me as we walked, arm in arm, around the shore of the small beach near Olympus. I held my sneakers in my left hand, letting the cool water swish around my feet as the tide pulled in and out.

"Yeah well, somebody needs to tell him the truth." I muttered as I stepped on a rock. We stopped walking, just standing there where the water met the sand. I brought both my hands to my jeans pockets, looking down to watch the sand spin around my toes and ankles.

"My son loves you, very much," the Sea God started. "He would do anything for you."

"I know, that's why he gets into so much trouble," I muttered, making him smile.

"Yes, watching you two since birth was the most humorous thing I have ever seen. Especially when you had that prank war!"

I smiled as I thought of that memory:

_Prank war. _

_The worst and best week of the year. Since we were twelve, Percy and I had made up this week every year where we had to prank each other as many times as we could. Whoever pranked the other the most times wins free dinner at the diner down the street. And I always won. _

_It was a few weeks after the Battle of Manhattan and we were back in school, complaining about homework. _

"_Are we still doing Prank Week?" Percy asked me as I sat down for lunch. _

"_Why not? The war is finally over and now we can relax." I shrugged, sniffing my lunch only to put it away. _

"_Stinks?"_

"_Like shit."_

_I started the prank war. Granted it was a little embarrassing to Percy, but since the whole school knew about it, and Paul being promoted to being principle of Goode High School, it was okay to prank Percy without getting in trouble. _

"_Andi, where are my clothes?" _

_I bit my lip, trying not to laugh as I turned around to see Percy wearing nothing but his boxers and a too small "Death to Barbie" t-shirt I borrowed from Thalia. _

"_Nice Nemo boxers, O Savior of Olympus." I laughed. _

"_Give me my clothes Turner." He glared at me._

"_Our we on last names now Jackson?" I glared back. "I'll never tell you wear your clothes are, they might be in the bathroom, in the girls locker room, cafeteria, janitors closet, but I can't seem to remember." I slammed my locker door, ready to go to class, when he grabbed me by the arms. _

"_Please tell me before this shirt rips!" he begged, his sea-green eyes wide with mercy. _

"_It won't rip." I sighed as I walked away. But, not even a second after trying to open his locker, top locker, all I heard was a loud RRRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!_

_I stopped dead in my tracks, as did every other student in the hallway. _

"_Are you freaking kidding me?" I heard Percy say before he slammed his head against his locker. _

"_PERCY JACKSON'S SHIRTLESS!" a girl's high pitched voice screamed. Before I could even move, what seemed like thousands of girls ran after Percy, who ran out the school doors and into the front yard, screaming my name for help. _

_Poor Percy Jackson, Destroyer of the Titan Lord Kronos, got taken down by a group of teenage girls that day._

_I never laughed so hard in my life. _

_So that's how the week went. The next day he put balloons filled with motor oil in my locker, only to have them fall on me. After that, I sprayed him with what he thought was water, while he was wearing a white shirt. And after that, he got me by hiding all my blueprints of certain cars I had to work on in the garbage (which I beat him up for). _

_It went on until the score was 10-10. I wasn't going to let him win this year. I was going to do something so hilarious, so permanent, that the Stoll brothers would want to adopt me as their sister. _

_And I did. _

_Sally cooked a special dinner, announcing her and Paul were trying to have a baby. Of course, part of the plan, I did a spit take of soda on Percy's hair and face. Since Sally knew about my evil plan, she ordered him to take a shower, using lots of shampoo. He argued, but in the end he did it anyway. _

_An hour later (yes he takes long showers that idiot) he finally came back out, drying his hair with a towel, only see his family laughing at him. _

"_What's so funny?" he asked, but we just laughed harder. "What?"_

_I pointed to his head, trying to not choke on a cookie, and told him to look in the mirror. With a look of confusion, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _

_Silence._

"_ANDROMEDA CHARLOTE TURNER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

_I ran out the front door before he could. I was laughing too hard to go anywhere far, but I did scream as he tackled me to the ground. _

"_You died my hair blue!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him, causing him to grin back._

"_It's your favorite color." _

"Yeah, some of those pranks were really funny." Poseidon sighed, causing my thought bubble to pop.

I didn't answer, just nodded and stared at the ocean.

"Andromeda," I turned to the god next to me. "I want to thank you for making my son happy. And I want you to know that your father and I are on you and my son's side for this whole prophecy thing. Even Aphrodite was planning your wedding and the baby showers and what your children would look like." I blushed so hard I felt the heat burning on my skin.

Poseidon laughed, starting as rolling thunder to sound like a deep, throaty laugh. "Of course we were expecting grandchildren sometime."

"Grandchildren?" I coughed, eyes wide.

"After school of course, and preferably after marriage. But you two seemed to do that without us." He winked. I blushed as I stared at the diamond ring on my left hand.

Marriage was a way to show how much you loved this person in front of everyone you know and love. Percy wanted that, with me. And down the road would be children, growing old, grandchildren . . .

I wouldn't have that with Percy.

I will grow old and wither away while he'll be popping out children with Calypso, living forever until he fades.

Saying it to myself, I felt as if a part of me was missing. Percy Jackson wasn't a phase or the first of many heartbreaks in my life. He is my best friend, the ying to my yang, the peanut butter to my jelly, the sheath to my sword. He was another half of me, he knew everything about me and what I loved and hated while everyone else knew nothing but my birthday. He saved me multiple times, comforting me when my mother was angry and wanted to hurt me, brought me to the hospital when I sprained my ankle in any kind of sports.

He was my first kiss, my first date, and almost my first time. He was many of my first, but he always acted like the person I needed the most: a best friends to rely on, he gave me his shoulder to cry on, gave me his stomach to punch when I was angry, and arms to hug me when I was happy.

And because of this stupid prophecy, that will all end.

"Lord Posei-"

"Please, just call me Poseidon." The god said, smiling sadly. I raised an eyebrow. "You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, so you calling me lord is a little awkward."

"Um, okay. Poseidon, can you tell Percy that I'm going back to school once camp's over?" I asked him. He nodded.

I started to walk back to the throne room when Poseidon called my name. I turned towards him.

"I must warn you, the next year of your life will be dangerous. You are now vulnerable, unable to protect yourself against my son. Your life is in danger, Andi, and without the help of Percy, I'm afraid you might not stand a chance without my help."

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"My blessing." He said. "My blessing gives you control of water, like my sons do, but there are some powers you will not have, such as breathing underwater. Do you accept my blessing?"

I nodded.

He walked closer to me, grabbed my right hand, and kissed the inside of my wrist where the veins were. There was a faint blue glow, only to be died down a short amount of time later. The skin on my wrist tingled, like someone was tickling it with a feather.

"My advice to you, Andi Turner, is be brave, be strong, never back down, take no for an answer. Fight with as much strength as you can, and don't let your fatal flaw get in the way. Triton will trick you; make your mind bend as if it were the labyrinth. Good luck, and stay strong for what your future holds."

In a flash, the Sea God disappeared, only to leave the scent of the ocean in his place. I was in my apartment, in the middle of the kitchen, holding onto my right wrist. I looked down at it, only to widen my eyes and blink three times.

In middle of my wrist, where the veins were, was a blue trident staring back at me.

**Sorry it's short, I'll update tonight or tomorrow morning. Happy Late Fourth of July! **


	8. New Love and Old Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO besides the plot, Andi, Liam, and Willow. **

**Warning, chapter may cause you to **

**Hate Percy**

**Hate Andi**

**Cry**

**Review**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! And I have a poll on my profile. I want to know if I should make a Facebook account for this series. And again, Liam looks like Channing Tatum….damn that man's hot…You'll know him if you watched The Vow, 21 Jump Street (awesome movie), Dear John, Magic Mike (HOT), and whatever else he's in. **

**~September 4th, 2011, First day of college~**

**Andi's POV**

"This is great Andi! We're almost in all the same classes together!" squealed my friend Willow. We had met at the coffee shop she worked at when I applied for a job, but then spilled someone's coffee over me.

"Yeah, great." I mumbled, looking through my bag to look for map of the school. NYU was huge, and even though I knew where my classes were, I'd still get lost. **(A/N: I don't know what NYU looks like, I think it's a bunch of different schools around New York depending on what major you're doing, but pretend it's one big school….with lockers…pretend it's like high school :D)**

"Why aren't you excited?" she asked, and then looked around to see if anyone was around listening. Nope. "Is this still about the break-up with You-know-who?"

I sighed. "You can still say his name you know."

"I know, but I just love Harry Potter," she giggled. She cleared her throat. "But seriously, is it?"

These past few months haven't really been the best for me. After finding out I left camp to get ready for college, Percy wasn't at all happy; saying stuff like how I won't be safe without the camp's borders protecting me and how I'm just an open target for Triton. The worst part was my tuition for college has mysteriously ran out, leaving me to pay out of my own pocket.

"I learned to live with the break-up, Willow. Everyone has break-ups," I exhaled, grabbing a textbook for history.

"Andi, your lips might be saying one thing, but your eyes say another. You two were perfect for each other. I mean, eighteen years of just being friends, and then finally confessing your love for one another? It's like the goddess Aphrodite planned it herself!"

I snorted. "You have no fucking idea."

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's obvious you still love him Andi. And I bet he still loves you!"

I finally looked at her grass green eyes, slamming my textbook closed in annoyance.

"I know that Willow, that's not the problem. The problem is- are you even listening to me?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she had drool running down her chin. A small image of Percy sleeping with drool running down his cheek flashed in my mind. I shook it off.

"What are you looking at?"

"The very sexy man who looks like sex-on-a-stick seems to be checking you out." She muttered. I turned to see that Willow's description was . . . actually correct.

The guy had ripping muscles showing through his V-neck t-shirt, his eight-pack practically showing. He had broad shoulders; he was about 6'0", maybe more. He had dirty blonde hair that was so short that it didn't reach his eyes. The weird part?

He _was _staring at me.

_Me. _

"Miss Turner?" I shook my head from my daydream.

"Yes Mr. Depp?" I asked.

"Could you show Liam to his dorm? I'm sure that since you mostly spent your summer here that you'll know where everything is." Mr. Depp said. I nodded as he walked away, coffee mug in hand, to the teacher's lounge.

I turned to Liam.

"Well, um, for starters welcome to NYU. I'm Andi Turner." I said, awkwardly stretching out my hand for him to shake. He grinned. Oh gods that grin is gorgeous.

"Liam Bosse," he shook my hand, sending sparks up and down my arm.

"And I'm Willow Davis!" Willow popped out from behind me.

"Hi, so are you from New York City?" he asked, turning back to me.

"I've lived here my whole life if that's what you mean." I smiled.

"Great. You know, coming from Florida, I was wondering if you'd like to show me around New York sometime?" he asked. I hesitated, thinking something was wrong with this picture. Liam and I just met like five minutes ago and yet he's asking me to show him around NYC without a background check or something?

I shook the feeling off, nodding. He grinned again, making me go weak at the knees. I looked closer at his eyes to see that they were a brilliant hazel, mixed with green, yellow, and brown specks.

After school had ended, we were in Central Park sitting under a tree, laughing like we were lifetime long friends.

"So you just pushed him in the mud in front of everyone?" I laughed.

"Pretty much. I felt bad after that though because his long time crush was there too." He stated.

"Aw that must suck." I said, breathing deeply from laughing too hard.

"Want to play 20 Questions?" he suddenly says.

"The 20 Questions where we ask each other about ourselves or what animal we're thinking of?" I asked.

"About each other. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" He started the game.

"Um, purple. What's yours?"

He mumbled.

"What?"

"It's pink."

It took a minute to see if I understood him right. Then I laughed a little.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, a lot of people think that men who like pink are more manly." I tried. He scrunched his face, making himself look like a pug. It was actually kind of cute.

"Really? Are you just saying that to be nice or something?" he whined.

"No, I'm being honest."

He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks. Ok, what is your family like?"

I thought for a moment. "Some of them literally want to kill me, but others actually want me alive."

"Your mom or dad?"

"My mom is out of the picture, my dad works as an engineer. Your family?"

And the game went on like that. I learned that his mom died when he was a baby, as did his dad. He even has a motorcycle, which he uses to get around the traffic in the city. We continued random questions like who was are favorite singers, movies, type of music, etc. We never got bored as the sun began to go down. Looking at his phone, Liam sighed as he sat up from his previous position, stood up, and grabbed my hand as he pulled me to my feet.

"Do you have any exes I should worry about?" he said suddenly as we walked towards his dorm.

"Why would you worry about it?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ears.

He turned to me, cutting me off from the sidewalk.

"I know we just met Andi, but I really like you. And I understand if you don't have feeling for me or anything but I will try my hardest to be the bestest guy friend you ever had." He explained as he grabbed my hand, sending electricity up my arm.

"Liam, I just broke up with someone and . . . I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. I'd be happy to be friends though, and maybe later we can see how it goes." I suggested, smiling. He smiled back, kissing me on the cheek before he went inside to his dorm, leaving outside by myself.

When I got back to my apartment, I found no one other than Percy Jackson sitting on my couch, watching Ghost Hunters. I rolled my eyes.

"You better pay for my cable if you continue to watching Ghost Hunters on my TV." I said, sitting next to him. Even though we weren't together, we tried our best to stay friends as it was before, but it became harder and harder as he had more godly responsibilities to do.

"But I missed this week's show! Apollo won't let me watch it on his TV!" he whined.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the world is going to end if you don't watch your shows." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me, that same grin that made my heart melt.

"Hell yeah I'll die . . . of a broken heart. Jason and Grant, they're so . . . so . . . sciencey?" he tried to get the right words. I snorted.

"Lord Perseus, you have such a way with words." I said, rolling my eyes.

Not even thirty minutes later, we were eating popcorn, still watching Ghost Hunters. Stupid marathon.

"So . . . who's Liam?" Percy asked suddenly. My eyes snapped open at the random question.

"Just a guy I met today," I shrugged. "Nothing special." I looked to see him bite his lip, rolling his eyes. "Are- are you jealous?"

"What? No!"

I smiled, crossing my arms in amusement. "You are jealous of a guy I just met?"

"I'm not jealous. Go out with him for all I care." He shot back. I was startled at his sudden change of emotion, but it did kind of hurt to hear him say he didn't care.

"It's okay, I was just playing around." I said quietly.

"He didn't ask you out . . . did he?" he muttered, twiddling with his thumbs.

"He actually did. I told him sometime in the future."

"Why didn't you go out with him now?"

"Maybe I wasn't ready." I started to get annoyed.

"Ready about what, Andi?"

"We broke up two months ago! I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Technically it wasn't a brake up. You told me to go." He narrowed his eyes.

"I told you to go? I was doing what was best!"

"Best for who Andi? You? I'm pretty sure you can't stand Triton by yourself!" he snapped.

"I've been taking care of myself for eighteen years Percy, I think I can handle my self a few more." I said through gritted teeth.

"With my help!"

And with that we started to yell at each other, back and forth, for what seemed like forever. I called him an annoying bastard; he called me a clingy bitch. After that I called him an arrogant asshole, he just called me a no-good-for-nothing brat. The names got much worse after that.

"Stop being a self centered prick and just go!" I yelled at him.

"You don't tell me what to do!" he shouted back. "Just go out with your precious Liam and live your damn life! I hope you two are fucking happy together!"

"Maybe I will take his offer. He'll probably be a wiser choice since he won't get me killed!" I screamed back. He closed his mouth for a second, the look of hurt flashed before his eyes. I felt bad, wanting to apologize until his eyes flashed the darkest shade of green, almost black. His body shook with anger, the kitchen sick exploded water.

"At least I don't fuck with every guy I see!" he raged on. My eyes narrowed and I saw red.

"Excuse me? You probably had an amazing time with your fiancé, fucking her every chance you got!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, changing his voice into a high pitched on. "Hi, my name's Andi Turner and I flirt and fuck with every guy I see! I expect everyone to pity me because my mom was so horrible!"

"Bullshit! I never flirted with every guy!"

"Oh yeah, Triton, Luke, Apollo, Kronos, the Stolls, hell even your own brother! No wonder you're the way you are!" he yelled.

"What am I Percy? Please, I would love to see why I'm so worse compared to you."

"You're just like your mother." His eyes turned ice cold. "And you expect everyone to feel sorry for you because the love of your life left you for immortality? Because he had to marry another woman?"

Fuck him. I didn't need this shit. "No, I don't give a fucking shit whether or not you're getting married to another woman! Marry as many women as you fucking want because in the end, you'll be cheating on them with others anyway! You're going to be like every other god!"

I thought I could see blue flames in Percy's eyes, which could've been actually possible. He got close to me, his 6'3" self hovering over my 5'6" form, his lips centimeters away from mine. Our foreheads were touching.

"At least every one of those women I'll sleep with, including Calypso, will actually be there for me, not being a slut that fucks everyone they see, or tries to commit suicide every few seconds. And I can tell you this," his voice dropped to a husky whisper, melting my bones into molten lava. "They'll all be better than you."

That one statement broke me.

I punched him in the face, yelling "GET OUT!"

"Fine by me," he walked towards the door, throwing the extra apartment keys behind him. "I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCK TOYS HAVE A GOOD LIFE TOGETHER!"

I held in a sob, breaking the chain that had my "wedding/engagement" ring on it, and threw it at him. It went above his head and out into the hallway.

"FUCK YOU PERCY JACKSON!" I screamed, sobs erupting from my chest. "I HATE YOU!"

The door slammed closed.

That was the last day I saw Percy Jackson, and it will always make my heart ache that he didn't look back or even look hurt by what he said.

I slid to the floor, holding my chest, the sobs causing more pain. Tears ran down my face like Niagara Falls, the overpowering taste of salt dripping into my open mouth, making me want to spit it back out. I felt like Triton had stabbed me again and again repeatedly like last time, except he went straight to my heart.

I stared down at the trident on my wrist. The sobs got louder. Every time I would stare at the tattoo on my wrist it would remind me of him. Nothing but him. I cried for what felt like hours, letting the painful, heartbreaking sobs rack through my body. I wanted every memory I had of him gone, but realized that would be stupid considering every childhood memory I had was with him.

It was around two in the morning when I stopped crying. The TV was on mute, a commercial for Trojan condoms showing a Trojan soldier on a horse, covered in armor.

My eyes were stinging from the amount of salt watery tears I shed. My eyelids seem to stick together because my tears were drying up. The sink in the kitchen stopped pouring water, thank gods, so I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I chugged it until it was empty, spinning around to put it in the dishwasher when I heard a knock. After listening to nothing but silence for so long, I jumped at the sound of another sound, dropping the glass.

"Shit," I cursed, picking up the pieces. As the door opened, I was distracted and cut myself, leaving a long gash in the palm of my hand. "Fuck!"

"Andi?" someone called.

I looked up to see no one other than Thalia Grace, wearing black pants and a Death to Twilight shirt.

"Oh my gods are you okay?" she knelt down next to me.

"Thalia, he- we-" I started to sob again, into her shoulder. She comforted me like a mother would (in my case **should**). She rubbed my hair, patted my back as I told her the story of what happened between me and Percy.

"And then he just left!" I ended, sniffling.

"He's just being a prick Andi. Hey, I could get you a spot in the Hunters if you want?" she joked, only to trail off at my blank look.

"Thanks Thalia, but no thanks. I'm just going to give up love for a while." I said, rinsing my hand with water. I just stared as the blood ran down the sink, only to think I saw a hint of golden color in my blood, but shaking my head to get back to the real world.

"Andi, I know for a fact that Percy loves you, he was just angry and jealous because of Zac-"

"Liam," I corrected.

"But I know he will do anything for you Andi. He would give the world for you to be happy." She shook my shoulders. I pushed them off of me.

"Apparently everyone was wrong about that. He thinks otherwise." I whispered, rubbing my face in sleepiness.

As I pulled my hands back, I noticed the gash on my palm was gone. No scar or anything. I looked back at the sink.

"Thalia, hand me a piece of glass from the garbage." I ordered.

"ANDI!" she screeched.

"No, Thalia, I want to test something. I won't do anything with you right here." I comforted. She nodded as she gave me the glass. I sliced another wound onto my palm, the sting making me hiss in pain. With Thalia watching, I turned the sick on high, put my hand under the water and watched with amazement.

The water moved up my fingertips, heading to the gash in my palm. The water swirled around it some going inside and over it, washing away the blood. Thalia and I gasped as the opened skin began to close itself up, no trace of a scar or any injury.

"Andi Turner, you better have a good explanation for this." The daughter of Zeus growled at me. I showed her the trident tattoo, which seemed to be glowing blue.

"Looks like the blessing works . . ."

Finding out you have the same powers as the hated ex-boyfriend is SO not a way to get over him.

**Thanks a lot Poseidon, **I growled.

"You're welcome Andromeda."

I froze.

Thalia and I turned around to see no one but Triton leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, grinning, and swinging the locket Percy had given me. He stared at me; I hoped the anger in my eyes showed through. He just laughed at me.

"Honey, I'm home!" he sang coming closer.


	9. Even the Love Goddess Has Love Problems

**~Hour before the fight~**

**Percy's POV**

Jealousy.

That's all I felt as I watched Andi and that Liam guy laughing by a tree in Central Park. The only thing about being a god that I thought was cool was this little TV that showed you whatever you wanted. You could even watch someone, anyone you wanted, and they won't know a thing. And, as guilty as I felt, I was doing that to Andi. It's been two months since I became a god and I already want to stab myself repeatedly. I figured it wouldn't be any worse compared to the pain of heartbreak.

"Hey Perce," Apollo came into my room . . . without knocking I might add.

"Hey," I said, shutting off the TV.

"Were you just watching Andi?"

"Nope." I said quickly, popping the P.

Apollo raised and eyebrow. Fucking god of truth . . .

"Yes I was. What am I supposed to do Apollo? She's already with another guy!" I pulled at my hair, taking deep breaths.

"You really can't do anything Percy. You have a wedding coming up and you know all the other gods aren't going to drop it because of that dumb prophecy." Apollo explained.

Though I'd hate to admit it, he was right. Zeus and the other Olympians would never allow us to be together, no matter how hard we tried. The King of the Gods demanded it.

Asshole.

"Apollo? Can I watch-?" I started to ask him.

"No."

"WHY! I missed this week's episode!" I whined. Ghost Hunters was an addiction . . . and I needed to watch it.

"I'm having a friend over." He muttered, leaving my room.

"Gross." I mumbled, transporting to Andi's apartment.

Since I was made a god, I still visited her, trying to keep everything the way it was when we were best friends. I plopped myself on her couch, turned on the small TV to Ghost Hunters, and started to watch it.

I've always wanted to be a Ghost Hunter, remembering the times Andi and I would go into the basement of the Big House at camp to see if there were any ghost from the past . . . only to have Nico bring an actual ghost to freak us out.

I smiled at the memories, only to find myself tearing up a little. I shook it off, continuing to watch the TV.

Andi came back a little while later, complaining that if I kept watching my show I'd have to pay her cable bill.

"But I missed this week's show! Apollo won't let me watch it on his TV!" I whined.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the world is going to end if you don't watch your shows." She said sarcastically. I grinned at her.

"Hell yeah I'll die . . . of a broken heart. Jason and Grant, they're so . . . so . . . sciencey?" I had no idea what word to use. Then she laughed, snorting.

"Lord Perseus, you have such a way with words." she said, rolling her eyes.

Not even thirty minutes later, we were eating popcorn, still watching Ghost Hunters. BEST MARATHON EVER!

"So . . . who's Liam?" I asked suddenly.

"Just a guy I met today," she shrugged, her shoulder brushing against mine. My skin tingled. "Nothing special."

I bit my lip.

"Are- are you jealous?"

"What?! No!"

She crossed her arms. "Are you jealous of a guy I just met?"

"I'm not jealous. Go out with him for all I care." I shot back. I didn't mean for it to come out too harsh, but she was right, I was jealous.

"It's okay, I was just playing around." she said quietly.

"He didn't ask you out . . . did he?" I muttered, twiddling with his thumbs.

"He actually did. I told him sometime in the future."

"Why didn't you go out with him now?"

"Maybe I wasn't ready."

"Ready about what, Andi?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We broke up two months ago! I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Technically it wasn't a brake up. You told me to go."

"I told you to go? I was doing what was best!"

"Best for who Andi? You? I'm pretty sure you can't stand Triton by yourself!" I snapped. Does this girl not know how much danger she's in? Why the hell isn't she even trying to protect herself?

"I've been taking care of myself for eighteen years Percy, I think I can handle my self a few more." She growled through gritted teeth.

"With my help!"

She called me an annoying bastard; I called her a clingy bitch, which I did regret. After that she called me an arrogant asshole, I just called her a no-good-for-nothing brat. The rest of the names we said we even too colorful for my own ears.

"Stop being a self centered prick and just go!" she yelled at me. I felt rage boil through my veins, my eyes stinging with power.

"You don't tell me what to do!" I shouted back. "Just go out with your precious Liam and live your damn life! I hope you two are fucking happy together!"

"Maybe I will take his offer. He'll probably be a wiser choice since he won't get me killed!" I screamed back.

I shut my mouth. I closed my eyes tight, the reminder of her death flashing through my mind. It _was _my fault she had died; those two weeks after her death were the worst of my life. And her saying it was my fault made me even angrier.

"At least I don't fuck with every guy I see!" I raged on. I had no idea where that insult came from . . .

"Excuse me? You probably had an amazing time with your fiancé, fucking her every chance you got!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah?" I asked her, changing his voice into a high pitched one so I could mock her. "Hi, my name's Andi Turner and I flirt and fuck with every guy I see! I expect everyone to pity me because my mom was so horrible!"

"Bullshit! I never flirted with every guy!"

"Oh yeah, Triton, Luke, Apollo, Kronos, the Stolls, hell even your own brother! No wonder you're the way you are!" I yelled.

"What am I Percy? Please, I would love to see why I'm so worse compared to you."

"You're just like your mother. And you expect everyone to feel sorry for you because the love of your life left you for immortality? Because he had to marry another woman?"

Even though it was the wrong time to be thinking how absolutely hot she looked when she was angry, the thought flashed in my mind anyway. The way her eyes narrowed, the dark brown turning black, the way she bit her lip so she could stop herself from screaming, her hair a complete mess, and the way her hands curled into fist, then uncurled, and curled again.

"No, I don't give a fucking shit whether or not you're getting married to another woman! Marry as many women as you fucking want because in the end, you'll be cheating on them with others anyway! You're going to be like every other god!"

I froze.

I didn't know it then, or why to this day it bothers me, but I felt my eyes turn a dark green, almost black, and flames filling them. It made me want to scream in rage, being compared to some of the gods who deserved to not even be a god in the first place. (Cough, Ares, cough, cough.)

With anger running through my brain, fire burning my insides, I stood closer to her, my 6'3" form hovering over her 5'6" form.(Yeah, Andi was that short.) We were so close; our foreheads were touching, her strawberry/vanilla breath making me go wild.

"At least every one of those women I'll sleep with, including Calypso, will actually be there for me, not being a slut that fucks everyone they see, or tries to commit suicide every few seconds. And I can tell you this," My voice sounded like a husky whisper, tired from all the anger. "They'll all be better than you."

Watching her face broke my heart. I wanted to apologize, to hug her close to me and forget everything, but my anger made me too blind to actually care how she felt.

She punched me in the face, which didn't hurt since I was now immortal, yelling "GET OUT!"

"Fine by me," I hissed, walking towards the door, throwing the extra apartment keys behind me. "I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCK TOYS HAVE A GOOD LIFE TOGETHER!"

I saw something shiny fly above my head, landing by the elevator in front of me.

"FUCK YOU PERCY JACKSON!" Andi Turner, the love of my life, screamed, her sob making me tear up from the pain my chest. "I HATE YOU!"

By heartbreak and anger, I slammed the door.

Using my godly powers, I opened the elevator, picking up the shiny thing in front of me, and fell into the elevator, sobbing. I made the door close, sliding down the wall of the machine.

Why did I say those horrible things to her? She didn't deserve a word I said, none of it. I looked at the object I picked up from the hallway, though it was hard to see through my tears. It was her engagement ring. The one, single, beautiful diamond gleamed at me, as if showing me its beauty. On the silver platinum band, were the words engraved _Love is infinite._

Another sob.

Those three words kept going through my mind as the elevator doors opened. Thank gods no one was waiting for the elevator. Sniffling, I grabbed the railing on the side of the wall and pulled myself up, walking out of the elevator and into the busy sidewalk of Manhattan.

Love is infinite.

It meant that nothing could get in the way of two people in love. It meant that no matter what happens, two people would always love each other until the end. It meant that the opposite of evil was not good, but love. (Considering love is good . . . that made no sense)

To me, it meant that my Andi and I would always find our way to each other, no matter how far apart we were. That nothing could separate us, not even Triton or Kronos, or even the gods.

And now all of that was ruined.

Andi wouldn't want to find her way back towards me after the way I treated her. I wouldn't blame her if those were her last words to me when she screamed she hated me.

Tears ran down my face, unheard sobs stuck in my throat choking me from the inside. The future I had planned out weren't possible anymore, my hope completely gone.

One day I was going to graduate college, propose to Andi, watching her smiling and being happy. The day Andi and I would get married, how gorgeous she would look walking down the aisle, our vows, and the kiss that would make her legally mine. A year or two later, having a baby that was proof of the love Andi and I shared. A daughter with her beautiful grown eyes and my black hair, or a son with her light brown hair and my sea green eyes.

I could see everything we would do together, the nine months of pregnancy; her cravings making me go out to the store in the middle of this night, the first kick that would make me grin like a fool. And the birth, her screaming at me, and the first time I would hold our little baby.

And growing old together, dying together, doing everything together.

That all went down the drain the day I became a god.

**~Olympus – And hour later~**

Getting yelled at by Aphrodite is the most terrifying thing any god could experience. I didn't even close the door to my room before she started to yell.

"Are you fucking insane?" She growled at me, her voice dangerously evil.

I didn't answer; I just closed the door and sat at the foot of my bed.

"How dare you yell at her like that! Do you know what she has gone through?" she continued.

"Yes Aphrodite, I do." I sighed, fiddling with the ring between my fingers.

The goddess scoffed. .""Well apparently you don't considering the way you treated her! If you truly loved her you wouldn't yelled at her like that or called her a slut! To be honest Percy, I doubt you love her-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T LOVE HER!" I screamed at her, standing to my feet. "Don't you dare say I don't love her! She means the world to me, more than anything. I've loved her since I was twelve years old and I never stopped." I began blubbering, pulling at my hair as I sat down on the floor at the foot of my bed.

"Oh Percy," Aphrodite sat down next to me, wrapping her thin but strong arms around me and pulling me in for a tight hug.

I sat there for Zeus knows how long, sobbing and blubbering things like "I'm so sorry Andi" to "I wish I was dead for treating her so horribly." Aphrodite patted my back, rubbed patterns, anything to keep me calm. It was two hours later that we were still sitting on the floor, chugging tequila by the bottle, pouring our deepest secrets to each other.

You're probably thinking me and Aphrodite? The love goddess? How the fuck did that happen?

Simple; I break down crying after a huge fight with my . . . I didn't even know what to call Andi.

"I had our life planned out. Go to college, graduate, get married, have a couple of kids, and die together. Of course, what was I thinking, being the son of Poseidon? The Fates just love to ruin my life." I mumble to myself, taking a huge gulp of the clear liquid. I squeezed my eyes closed, the burning sensation flowing down my throat until it turned into something pleasurable. I handed the bottle to Aphrodite. She took a chug.

"I sort of know how you feel." she sighed. I nearly spewed the newly fresh tequila in my mouth.

"You, the goddess of love, have love problems? Damn, I thought that was just for demigods and mere mortals." I teased. She just shook her head, tilting the bottle to swish the liquid inside.

"You'd be surprised how hard my love life can be. First, I get forced into a marriage to Hephaestus, who hates me, only to be loved by perverted men such as Ares. I mean, I'm the goddess of love for fuck's sake! I should get a happy ending too you know?" she ranted, slurring a little. She took one huge chug from the glass bottle, only to shake it to find it empty. She snapped her fingers, making another bottle of tequila appear, passing it to me. I chugged until it was half empty. "Don't hog it all - hiccup- asshole." she laughed.

"But you're the fucking love goddess! You can get any guy you want, why haven't you divorced Hephaestus and get married to the man you love?"

She stayed silent for a moment as I handed her the bottle.

"I'm married to him."

I starred at her wide eyed as she took a small sip from the strong liquor.

"You're in love with Hephaestus? But, why don't you like the idea of being married to him?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at me? It's not love or amazement, its disgust. I can't really blame him, after cheating on him for so many years." she trailed off, looking off into space.

"Then why cheat on him?"

"Ever since we got married, we only made love once and that was when Eros, or as you know him Erin, was born. After that, nothing. I wanted to feel loved, like any woman would want to. So I took comfort in Ares . . . or at least any lover I can find." she explained.

"What about all the wonderful things he makes you in his forge?" I gulp another mouthful of tequila.

"Ha, please! Hera makes him do it. You know, since she's the goddess of marriage." Aphrodite sighed, closing her eyes.

My mind drifted off into wonderland, thinking about what Aphrodite had said. She's the goddess of beauty; she can change her looks into whatever a man would want to see. How would Hephaestus not want her?

"Andi's a lucky girl," I heard Aphrodite whisper next to me. I turned my head towards her.

"What?"

"Andi's a lucky girl." She repeated.

It was my turn to scoff. "How is she lucky? Her mom hates her, Triton is out to get her, she's all alone and can't protect herself, and now I yelled at her telling her any woman would be better than her. I repeat, how the hell is she lucky?" I finished off the tequila.

"Because she has a man who loved her. The same man who stuck by her side through everything's she's been through. The same man who protected her with his life. A man that every girl, or guy, dreams of." Aphrodite explained.

"Then why can't the Fates just leave me alone?" I started to tear up again, my voice quivering. "I wanted to give her a life where she wouldn't have any worries, where we could be free. No more quests, no more gods trying to kill us, no more Triton or Titans. I wanted us to be able to go into the ocean without fearing what was in the water. I just wanted us to float."

"Did you get that from _Mean Girls_?"

"Only the floating part."

"You love her-"

"More than anything! I would try my best to give her the world if she asked for it. I would do anything for her. Then," I start, making a bottle of whiskey appear, taking one gulp. "I realize how I caused all that danger. I'm the reason Triton is after her and because of a fucking prophecy and I can't do anything about it! I think the same thing every night, how she deserves royalty, possibly a respectful god who can give her anything she would ask for. And I can't do it." I ranted on.

Aphrodite raised her hand, telling me to shut up. "Before you go on saying how bad a boyfriend you are I suggest you let the person speaking finish there goddamn sentence before you start talking yourself."

"Oh, sorry. Continue on what you were saying then."

"I can't."

"Well why not?"

"I forgot what I was going to say."

Got to love the goddess of love huh?

**Author's Note: Well, that was the fight in Percy's POV. Next chapter you'll see what happens to Andi and Thalia with Triton…who's a real ass. Anyway, for those of you who I said I would update Bound to You, I'm sorry I haven't updated. My sister is nine months pregnant and she's had like, false labors already…so yeah. And my grandfather was in the hospital for some old person reason. Fun fun. **

** Anyway, I've gotten some nasty people PMing me saying why the hell did I change for A Thousand Years for a title to I Need a Hero. Well, first off, who the fuck cares what the title is; it's about the plot that counts. And since I base my titles on songs that actually MEAN something unlike a bunch of music like Justin Bieber and rap where no one can understand what the hell the guy is saying, no offense to people who like Justin Bieber or rap! So, I posted the lyrics to I need a hero below, and if you read them, you'll see how perfectly it fits into the plot of this story. **

** For those of you Shrek fans, this is the song Fairy Godmother sings near the end where Fiona is dancing with Charming thinking he's Shrek while Shrek is coming to save her. SO….again, I will try my best to update Bound to You hopefully by Saturday or so. School, for me, starts in a month so I have to get ready. Nervous to be a freshman for high school so…..again, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**I Need a Hero – From Shrek 2 sang by Fairy Godmother (I don't own these lyrics)**

C minor, put it in c minor

Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the Gods<br>Where's the street wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>(Hero)  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>(hero till the morning)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<br>(larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy  
>Somewhere just beyond my reach<br>There's someone reaching back for me  
>Racing on the thunder<br>And rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<p>

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like a fire in my blood<br>(like a fire in my blood)  
>(like a fire in my blood)<br>(like a fire in my blood)  
>(like a fire in my blood)<p>

(hero)

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>(till the morning)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<p>

(Hero)

and He's gotta be strong  
>and he's gotta be fast<br>and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a Hero<p> 


	10. Thalia blows shit up

**Sorry this is short, next one will be longer. And I am so mad at the people who keep posting stories about what happened after Mark of Athena…I HAVEN'T READ IT YET! ((( I NEED TO! NOBODY MESSAGE ME AND RUIN IT I WILL HURT YOU! MY COUSIN ALREADY SAID SOEMTHING ABOUT TARTARUS AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's starting to get angsty now**

**Andi's POV**

Thalia setting my apartment on fire was the highlight of my night. She obviously didn't mean to set it on fire, but when you piss off a daughter of Zeus, something's bound to go up in flames.

"Triton, long time no see." I snarled, putting my hands on my hips.

"I see you missed me too, love." He chuckled in a British accent.

"Don't call me that." I said, ice seeping through my voice. My hand slowly crept into my pocket, where my pen/sword, Flam, was kept.

"What do you want Fish Face?" Thalia asked her spear and shield in her hands. I saw Triton flinch at the sight of Medusas face, but then again I flinched too.

"I just wanted to see my baby brother and his girlfriend. Where is Perseus?"

I glared at him, not answering.

"Oh I remember now!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands, grinning. "He left you to become a god right? Left you for Atlas's daughter. Calypso, is it?"

Fresh batches of tears were baking behind my eyes, but I held off the timer. **(A/N: See what I did there? A metaphor? Eh? *crickets* Rude….)**

"That's none of your business Triton." I growled, clicking my pen. Flame made a SWOOSHING sound when it grew into a three foot long sword.

"You think so Andromeda?" Triton narrowed his eyes at me, his hands moving behind his back. Thalia and I raised our weapons. "You really think you can win, Andromeda? Against the Titans?"

"We did it before, we can do it again." Thalia said.

"You clearly don't understand Miss Grace," Thalia growled at the last name. "The Titans _will win _this war. The Fates have predicted it."

"I highly doubt that asshole." I said, charging at him. The tip of my blade was a centimeter away from his chest when he stopped it with his thumb and pointer finger. He grinned down at me; a cold grin that sent goose bumps up and down my arms.

"Think you can beat me Andromeda?" he pulled me towards him, his arm wrapping around my waist. He leaned towards my ear. "I am a god, Andromeda. You can not beat me, it is impossible. Your Prince Charming has left you, leaving you for another woman . . . or _women _I should say."

I struggled against his grasp, trying to break free while wondering while Thalia wasn't helping me escape. I craned my neck to see a frozen ice statue of Thalia. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming.

"Yes, it is quite a sad story really," Triton starts again, gently running his thumb over my cheek. I threw my head back in attempt to keep his hands off of me. He chuckled in amusement. "I still admire your stubbornness. But I just want to know how could a guy like Percy not love a beautiful woman like you?" he said, still running his thumb over my cheek, a knife now pressing against my back to keep me in place.

"Percy loved me, I know he did." I whispered to myself. It was true. He loved me.

_Emphasis on lov__**ed **__dearie. He used to love you. He has Calypso now._

**Fuck off! **I told my conscience.

"Oh but Andromeda. If he loved you don't you think he would've tried harder to stay with you? Not give in to the gods commands the way he did? Face it Princess, no one loves you. No one ever has. His love was all out of pity."

"You're wrong." I stated.

"Am I?"

A tear slid down my face, falling onto my shirt. Triton just brushed it away. I closed my eyes as if I was in a dream, a dream that I wanted to get out of.

"Don't cry. There can still be love out there for you. Like, in the Titan army maybe. Think about Andromeda. I can give you all the power that you could possibly want or need, I could give you anything you ask for, no matter what the price. I can make people love you, treat you the way you deserve to be treated. As a Queen." He ranted. I shook my head.

"No! You just want to kill everyone to gain power. You know nothing about love and what it requires." I quipped, trying to get free once again.

The tip of the knife pressed harder into my back, piercing my skin and making me wince. I looked at Triton, not even close to back down when I was pushed to the ground by a strong force.

When I looked up, I saw an angry Thalia Grace. And when I say angry, I mean really, _really, _really, **really, **_**really **_pissed off.

"When I say get the fuck out of here Fishface, I really mean get the fuck out of here!" She screamed at him, pointing a finger at him like a which. I could've sworn I saw actual blue lightning in her eyes, but since I saw the look of pure terror on Triton's face, I didn't really doubt the intense gaze of Thalia Grace.

I saw a flash of two lights; one blue and one white. After a few moments of making sure it was okay to look, I saw an unconscious Thalia on the ground, no Triton, and a fire eating its way through my living room.

I pulled Thalia over to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher. I pulled the tag, aiming towards the fire. The foam didn't do anything at all. The fire kept raging on in my apartment. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose, running to my room. I whipped open a backpack, grabbed some clothes, money (both demigod and mortal), and some personal items.

As I quickly looked around my room for the last time, I saw a necklace sitting on the foot of my bed. I grabbed it, opening it. It was the locket Percy gave me last Christmas, the pictures he took of us in Montauk still in there. I pulled it over my head, running out of the room.

Thalia looks like she is 100lbs, maybe a little for. But Christ, she is heavy to lift down the stairs of the apartment building. Of course, I might've dropped her a few times, her head bouncing off the walls and stairs, but to be honest, I think she'll be fine.

When we got outside, there were two fire trucks and five ambulances. Thanks gods Sally and Paul moved to a different apartment building with Jason, their four year old son.

I kept dragging Thalia to the nearest ambulance, calling someone for help.

"I found her in the hallway unconscious. I think she's injured." I tell the EMT.

"Do you know her?" she asked me, checking her pulse.

"No I don't, but I think I saw someone else inside the fire. She was trapped under a piece of ceiling."

"Do you know what apartment it was in?" she rolled her eyes. I resisted trying to punch her in the face.

Thalia just groaned in pain in the gurney, not even waking up.

"Apartment 34D." I replied, watching the EMT take out a clipboard. From what I could tell, it was a list of people who lived in each apartment.

"That's an Andromeda Turner's apartment. Are you sure there was a girl trapped in there?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I told her, lifting my hood up to cover my face as I walked down the street, two tears sliding down my face.

One for everyone who would be told I had died in a fire (ironic isn't it? Daughter of the fire god?).

And one for the life that I will never get back.


	11. Heroes Dont Deserve to Die

**Okay, this is LoveNeverFails24's friend posting her chapter for her since she is sick at the moment. A few announcements from me and her. **

**From her:**

**Sorry for the wait, midterms just ended and high school is a pain in the butt. Hope this chapter will make up for it. **

**From me:**

**IT was LoveNeverFails24's birthday Monday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELA! (LoveNeverFails24) **

**Anyway, hope you guys love her story, I know I do. **

**PS….Percy doesn't know Andi "died."**

**~October 31st, One Month Later~**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy!" a shrill voice yelled. I inwardly groan.

Calypso was getting on my nerves about the wedding. For the last month and a half she's been whining about what color she wants for flowers, decorations, and even the doves! I didn't even know there WERE different colored doves. **(A/N: Let's pretend there are…..could be different colored doves somewhere.)**

"Percy, who would you like to be our justice of the peace? Apollo or Zeus?" she asked me, trying to catch her breath from running so much.

Did I know what justice of the peace was?

Fuck no.

"Um . . . what's that again?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

Calypso rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration as she rubbed her temples. "The person who will be marrying us."

"Oh. Um, how about Hera? She is after all the goddess of marriage." I tried to explain. Silently, I was praying that if I was nice to Hera she might even go easy with my married life.

"Don't be stupid Percy! We'll go with Zeus." My fiancé decided, walking away while checking something off her list.

"Gods, she's a bitch!" Aphrodite said behind me, Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." I snort in amusement.

For these last few months, Aphrodite, Apollo, and my dad were the only ones who helped me through with not being mortal anymore. Three weeks ago I nearly had a breakdown because I had a nightmare that my mother, Paul, and Jason (little brother) died while I lived forever. Apparently it's perfectly normal for nightmares of family members dying happen to new gods.

Perfectly _normal_.

There was no normal in my life, there never was. I always wished I was when I was just a demigod, but after being a god for a while now, makes me want my old life back a million times for than being normal.

"She didn't even listen to you." Apollo reasoned.

"And she called you stupid! Only I can do that!" Aphrodite almost shouted, her face turning bright red. Apollo and I backed away from her.

"Yeah, I just love her to death." I said sarcastically, my pointer finger going in circles near my temple, showing the sign for "crazy."

The three of us started to laugh so hard, tears were pouring down our faces. Aphrodite literally hugged her sides as she was leaned up against the marble column behind her, Apollo just lying on the floor rolling around as I just bent over, my face practically hurting from smiling too much.

"What in Hades's names is going on here?" someone barked. All three of us sat up, trying to keep ourselves from laughing all over again. Hera stared at us, her eyes narrowing as if that was supposed to scare us.

Apollo and Aphrodite might have been used to her famous death glare, but I on the other hand was still frightened to even get a glance form the Queen of the Gods.

"Percy just made a joke, Hera." Apollo patted my shoulder gently. The Queen turned towards me, the look of pity covering her sharp features. Her eyes softened, as did her scowl.

"Perseus, your father would like to speak to you." She said softly. I looked at Apollo and Aphrodite, asking if I should go. They both nodded.

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked to the throne room, my mind going in a thousand directions. What did he want?

"Perseus," his voice rang out through the throne room as I entered.

"Father." I bowed out of respect. He smiled a little, his eyes sad. "Is there something wrong Dad?"

He shrunk to human form, where we were both the same height. He put a hand on my shoulder. I looked straight into his eyes, noticing that he had the same look of pity in them, but with tears building up instead.

"Percy," he started. "There's been an accident."

My heart sank.

His words were muffled as he told me what happened to Andi's apartment. He also told me there was a body which firefighters and the city coroner said that it is in fact, the body of Andi Turner.

I stared at the ground; I could hear my heart beating in my ears and my father's sobs. He kept saying he was sorry, that she was strong and very brave.

"No," I muttered to myself. She couldn't just die. Not again. Especially by _fire_.

I felt the stinging of tears behind my eyes, but I tried to hold them in.

"There was no one there to protect her. Some witness said she was arguing with someone before the fire." My father tried to calm me. He reached out to touch my shoulder again, but I backed away.

"This can't be happening. Not her. Oh gods not her!" my throat clogged up from the sobs that escaped through it, my tears falling in streams. I fell to the ground, my head in my hands. Our sobs, my father's and I, echoed around the room, maybe even the palace.

My heart felt like someone had stabbed it repeatedly, and then twisted, stabbed, and twisted again until my heart was nothing but wet cat food. The aching in my chest was so painful, I couldn't even breathe.

Dad patted my back as I cried for Zeus knows how long, just kneeling on the hard marble floor as tears made a huge salt water puddle under me.

Andi couldn't be dead. She's too strong for that. I know for a fact that she was alive somewhere.

_No Percy, she died. You were not there to protect her from harm. It's your entire fault. _The voice in the back of my mind hissed at me. It made the aching worse.

The voice was right though. I was a god, I could've done something. Anything!

"Does Hephaestus know?" I sniffed, wiping my nose with my shirt sleeve.

"Zeus is telling him now."

As if on queue, a loud screaming and sobbing erupted from the forgery.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER! OH PLEASE FATES, NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!" the fire god sobbed. More tears on my part.

"And Hera is telling everyone else." My dad wiped his nose with his sleeve as well. Guess it was the genetics.

The ground rumbled as Hephaestus kept sobbing to the heavens, screaming that his little girl should go to Elysium.

I walked back to my room, my mind somewhere else. I didn't even know where I was going, or even if I was walking or floating or whatever. As I passed Aphrodite's room, I could see her hugging a heart shaped pillow, with mascara and eyeliner running down her face as all the other goddesses tried their best to comfort the love goddess.

I knocked on the door, getting their attention. Aphrodite looked up at me. She literally ran into my arms like in one of those cheesy romance movies, and started to sob all over again.

"Please tell me it's not true." I asked Hera over Aphrodite's shoulder.

Hera just shook her head.

Aphrodite and I cried together for hours after that, not even bothering to drink because the pain was too bad to even get out of the bed.

In the middle of the night, I started to get nightmares of her burning to death, her fighting her hardest to survive. In the end, she would always say the same thing over and over again.

_Why didn't you save me?_

I would wake up in cold sweat, the tears and sobs starting all over again.

"Percy?"

I didn't bother to look at the person behind me. I was on the balcony outside Aphrodite's room, staring at the ocean with my legs hugged to my chest. The goddess's hands rested on both of my shoulders, rubbing them with her thumbs.

"Why?" my voice cracked.

"Why what?

"Why her? She never did anything wrong. She was strong and brave and fierce. I couldn't even protect her." I babbled on, crying. I noticed the ocean was crying with me too, the waves crashing graciously against the shore and rocks, as if it was calling out for Andi.

"She didn't deserve to die." I sobbed against Aphrodite's shoulder.

"No hero does."

I didn't speak for the rest of the week.

**~One Week Later~**

My face was blank as I stared at the marble floor of the throne room, the conversation around me too boring to listen to. Zeus had called another meeting, the fifth one this week, and yet I still haven't made an effort to join a descent conversation.

My father had said most of the discussions these days were about Triton and Kronos, who has gotten more powerful "as we speak."

That's a fucking surprise.

I sat there most of the meeting, listening to words like "Triton", "He is rising" and sometimes "Caused forest fire." Since my brain was working overdrive trying to make sense of everything going on in my life, it immediately made a little movie in my head.

Triton went to her apartment. He tried to take her again, she fought for her life, and he set her apartment on fire. She died. He lived.

"Percy!" Aphrodite hissed, slamming her foot down on my toe. I jumped of the sudden feeling, but felt nothing. Funny, I could feel my heart being stabbed repeatedly, but not a goddess stomping on my foot.

I turned my head towards her. "What?" I mouthed.

She angled her head so it was pointing to Zeus, who was staring at me with his electric blue eyes.

"I guess I must repeat myself for young Perseus. We were talking about the funeral for Andromeda." He said, his mouth curling into an evil smirk.

I gulped, my hands getting sweaty. What did he want me to say? Why was her funeral even a discussion during a meeting?

"Lord Zeus," Hera started. "Why are we discussing the tragic death of this hero?"

_Tragic death of this hero?_ I thought. Since when did Hera like Andi?

"Well, I figured since she saved Olympus from being destroyed and since she died over a month ago-"

"_What?_"

I'm pretty sure I just shit myself.

Everyone looked at me in shock. I even scared myself at the sound of my voice sounding like that.

"Pardon me?" Zeus asked, his eyes showing nothing but amusement.

"You just said," I stood up from my throne. "She died over a month ago."

"Oh yes. Her apartment burned down a month ago."

"And you didn't bother to tell me that? Instead you told my father to tell me a WEEK AGO?!" I shouted at him.

"I thought you needed a little brake from that brat."

Out of nowhere, a hammer flew at Zeus's head, knocking him out of his throne.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat!" Hephaestus screamed at him, getting ready to throw another hammer.

"You all needed the break! She's a demigod anyway. Hephaestus, Perseus, why do you care? She would've died anyway." Athena butted in. Of course I was Athena trying to save her father's butt.

"She was my DAUGHTER! If your precious Annabeth died, what would you do Athena? Forget she even exists? Forget all she has done for us?" The fire god screamed, sobs erupting from his throat like a volcano.

I gently grabbed the hammer, which he was now pointing at Athena, from his hands, setting it on the ground next to me.

Athena kept her mouth shut.

How could he not tell me?

"Well, if that's all then the meeting is adjourned." Zeus said.

"This meeting is not adjourned, brother." My dad stood from his throne, his blue and white robes swirling like water.

Zeus turned to my dad, his electric blue eyes now a dark shade of blue, his eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say brother?"

"You heard me. The meeting. Is not. Adjourned." My dad talked to the King as if he were a two year old.

"I am King, Poseidon. Not you. What I say goes."

My father slammed the butt of his trident on the floor, cracking it a little.

_Annabeth is going to be pissed. _

"We are talking about a hero who sacrificed herself for others and all you can do is sit here and not even appreciate what she has done?" he started off, leaning against his weapon. "If it weren't for Andi your butt wouldn't be sitting on that big, powerful throne of yours. You can at least show some appreciation towards a hero."

I don't think I can recall a moment when I too proud of my dad that I could've almost cried.

Aphrodite grinned like the Joker, a few tears falling down her face. I saw Hephaestus salute my dad.

I smirked a little when Zeus's mouth opened, then closed. First time I ever saw him speechless.

"And I might be speaking for a few gods, or maybe just myself, but every time a hero saves our asses you just wave it off as if it was no big deal. For centuries we've asked demigods, even _mortals, _to fight for us, and every time you don't care. You think that just because you're King you can do anything you want. Curse anyone you please, kill anything you want. I'm sick of it.

"When the time for you to be hiding behind your throne, shivering in fear like a baby, comes, and you are desperately in need for a hero to come around, I will look down at you. So will my son. We will both look down at you, remembering the time Lord Zeus, King of Olympus, was hiding in fear of losing a war." My dad finished.

Apollo and Hermes snickered, only to be hit by Artemis.

All head turned towards Zeus, whose face resembled a fish on the shore, gasping for breath. For a few moments, he stayed that way.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Water fountains around the room exploded as I grabbed Zeus by the robes.

"You can't seem to get it through your thick skull can you?" I screamed in his face. "Heroes have died trying to protect your ass from being killed! She sacrificed her life for you, TWICE!"

All of a sudden pain erupted from my chest as I was flown back thirty feet. I winced as my back hit the edge of a throne, possibly cracking the material.

"Don't you dare test me, boy. I am your ruler; you have no right to speak to me that way. I don't care what the mortal Constitution states about Freedom of Speech, but your freedom on Olympus is gone." Zeus growled at me, standing over my limp body. He started to walk away, heading towards his bedroom.

Aphrodite, Apollo, and my dad came to my aid, dad on my right, Apollo on my left. They were lifting my off of the ground as Zeus turned around, his eyes icy.

"You will be marrying Calypso in exactly four months. Since she is your wife you two will be expected to have children. And Perseus," I looked up at him, my back still burning from the force of hitting the wall and throne. "If I ever catch you with Andromeda Turner, whether she's dead or alive, there will be hell to pay. She will be punished, even in the Underworld. She will be put into Tartarus for adultery, and you will be forced on house arrested, only to spend time with your wife."

I tried to object, but my father's look told me not to argue.

"And don't you think I won't be watching Perseus. I am always watching you."


	12. Wedding Invites

**So I just watched the movie Rise of the Guardians and fell in love with it. I am still creeped out that my ten year old cousin has a crush on Jack Frost but then again I had a crush on the guy who plays him so… You can expect a one-shot from me for ROTG coming soon! Bunnymund and Jack were my favorite characters so I hope there might be a sequel soon!**

**And sorry I haven't updated, school, family deaths, and other things have been getting to me lately so this will help me clear my head. Enjoy! **

**~ Two Months Later ~**

**Andi's POV**

"GET BACK HERE YOU HOOLAGIN!" an old man shouted after me.

I ran through the city of Boston, pushing past people as I counted the money in the man's wallet I've just stolen. I guess "training" with the Stolls does pay off.

I've been living like this for the past few months, trying not to get caught by the police, Triton, Kronos, and even the Olympians. I moved out of New York State when I saw my apartment on the news, saying I was "killed."

Sometimes I even amaze myself with my acting.

I started to slow down as I got to the border of the city, sticking my thumb out for my ride. A yellow Maserati Spider (A/N: I suck at spelling) sped down the rode, squealing as it hit the brakes in front of me. The door burst open, my cousin Terry's face popping into view.

"How much did you get?" he asked as I rushed in, not even finishing my seatbelt as he stepped on the gas peddle.

"Around $200. Not much but it'll get us through a week or two." I replied as I stuffed the money into my backpack.

You see, Terry _is_ my blood related cousin. His dad is Vanessa's (my biological mother's) brother. His mother is, get this, Aphrodite. So yeah, two demigods on the run isn't really the greatest idea I've ever had, but at least it was better than fighting against every immortal being in the world by myself.

We drove around in silence, the wind whistling through the windows as it blew the hair out of my face. I took a glance at Terry, who looked nothing like me.

He was taller, for one. He had blonde hair that went to his neck, hazel eyes that looked as if they changed color, and of course, rippling muscles from all of those years fighting.

"Have you heard from him yet?" he asked me suddenly. I just stared down at my hands in my lap.

"Why would I? He's getting married. To a goddess no less." I said, not completely lying.

"He thinks you're dead too huh?"

"Yep. Everyone does. That was the plan."

We went back into silence after that, driving all the way to Delaware only to stop at a motel for the night. We didn't have much stuff, just a few pairs of clothing and personal items that we couldn't let go.

We got a room for two, hopefully one that was clean unlike the last time we rented a hotel room.

I took a long shower, scrubbing the dirt and sweat that has been piling up for three weeks in my hair. And gods, it felt amazing.

Terry and I ate a dinner for champions, canned soda and chips from the vending machine outside of out motel room. The beds were not that comfy, but they would do for the night after camping out in the car for the last few months.

As Terry's snores shook the room, I fiddled with my locket, opening and closing it repeatedly. I never took it off, unless I went swimming or in the shower. Even though I wore it, I didn't bother to look at the pictures inside of it. It would just remind me of the life I threw away, a life that felt so long ago I barely remembered the people that were in it. And that's what scared me the most. Forgetting the people I loved.

I threw the itchy covers off of me, the fan on the ceiling doing no good for the heat in the room. I sat up, twisting myself to get out of bed, putting my rotten sneakers on, and walking out the door. It wasn't that long until I found the swimming pool, which still glowed bright blue from the lights under the water. Taking my shoes off, I sat on the edge, dipping my feet into the cool water, sighing as I did so.

My thoughts went haywire as I listened to the atmosphere around me. The water hitting the edges of the pool, crickets chirping, and the buzzing of a broken light behind me. I kept fiddling with my locket, remembering the good olds days when I wasn't on the run. The ones where _he _and I didn't know who out dads were.

_"Cheater!" he called out as I ran past him, my foot sticking out as I "accidently" tripped him. _

_ "You fell!" I called back, my feet hitting the wet sand as the waves crashed against the shore. We were at Montauk, having a foot race while Sally watched us from the porch of the cabin. _

_ "You two play nice!" she would always call to us, smiling and shaking her head. Play _nice_? When did we ever play _nice_?_

_ "She started it." The ten year old boy behind my mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. I smirked at his pain. _

_ "Suck it up and take it like a man." I laughed at him. He pouted, which got us to laugh harder. _

_ I wished that everyday could feel this way. So I didn't have to go back to my mother and her new boyfriend, or to the stupid bullies at school, or just the crowdedness of New York City itself. It was quiet on Montauk, that's why I loved it here. _

_ "Want to go swimming?" his sea-green eyes looked at me wide, as if I was crazy._

_ "Are you crazy? It's freezing!" _

_ "Has that ever stopped _you _before?" I asked, running into the waved with Percy behind me. _

"Andi?" I turned around to see Terry in his pajama pants, shirtless, holding an envelope in his hand.

"Yeah?"

He looked down. "I think you might want to look at this." He handed me the envelope, his names written at the back.

"What is it?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"An invitation to his wedding."

My head snapped up at him, making him wince. "Wedding?" He nodded. I shredded the goddamn thing, trying to get to the letter inside. My heart stopped when I read it, showing that it was, in fact, _his _wedding invitation. An invitation for people to come see_ him _marry her_. _

_Dear Mr. Terry Calvin,_

_Lord Atlas and Gaea  
>request the honor of your presence<br>at the marriage of their daughter____  
>Calypso<em>___  
>to Perseus Jackson, God of God of Tidal Waves, Earthquakes, Loyalty, Heroes, Lust, Swordsmanship, and Undersea Volcanoes<br>Saturday the sixth of January____  
>at six o'clock in the evening<em>___  
>Olympus Throne Room<br>600__th__ Floor of Empire Stat Building, New York, New York  
><em> 

_You may bring a gust of your choice. Must be demigod, goddess, nymph, etc. _

_Hope you can attend._

_Love the Bride and Groom,_

_Calypso__ and __Percy Jackson_

You could see where it once said "Perseus Jackson," but someone crossed out "Perseus" and replaced it with his nickname. I teared it apart, throwing the paper into the pool. I crossed my arms, not even bothering to cry. I'm done crying. Andi Turner hasn't cried since _him _and I had our fight. I won't shed anymore tears over _him. _I won't give _him _that satisfaction.

"Taking it you don't want to go with me?" Terry chuckled, trying to light up the mood.

"I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" I said simply. I heard him sigh.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Stubborn. So stubborn, you don't want to listen to people." Terry stated, sitting beside me.

"I've been that way since I was born. Live with it." I said. Changing the subject, Terry asked me where we should go to next. Since we just stole a couple hundred dollars from a guy, we'd probably be on the news right about now. "Let's go someplace warm, but not too hot, not too cold." I suggested.

"And with very hot men." Terry snickered.

Oh, I did forget to mention one tiny detail about my cousin Terry.

He's gay.

I nudged him with my elbow, chuckling and rolling my eyes. We sat there in silence some more, thinking of places in the US that matched our descriptions. Florida? No, too hot. Minnesota? Too cold for me.

"What about we go outside the country?" Terry squealed. "This could get your mind off things and the fire wouldn't be on the news in a different country!"

I thought about. Well, we wouldn't have to see my apartment on the news and investigations still going on around the state of New York, we wouldn't know anybody that could give us away or kill us. What if this was the best idea Terry's ever had?

I nodded, smiling at his grinning face.

"I'm in."


	13. Fingerprints

**Even though I know you guys are probably mad with me for not updating, and this is going to sound mean, but I'm not sorry for not updating. That is one pet peeve I have: authors who apologize for not updating. I understand if it's been a year, but every time you update? You have a huge thing called LIFE. It doesn't revolve around fanfiction. This is just a hobby that I do to become a better writer. School just ended for me (I know, my school is stupid because if we had one freaking snow day, there goes another day off our summer vacation) and I know that gives me more time to write/update, but I have a family, friends, and personal time that's more important than Percy Jackson. Enough said.**

**Anyway, here comes a little more drama in this chapter. There's hints of Pothena (or whatever the pairing is for Poseidon/Athena), and more of what's going on in there lives. And yes, Calypso is a bitch and Zeus is a dick. **

**And I just finished reading the Mortal Instruments for the first time and I have to say…I FUCKING LOVE IT! Well, I'm not a fan of Clary because she doesn't really do anything until the ending of the last book and she seems a little bipolar like almost everyone else, but Jace is cool. I love Simon, he's awesome and hilarious. I almost cried when he "died" for the first time. Magnus Bane…HE IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE HISTORY OF CHARACTERS! Next to Leo from HOO of course. I'm happy there is an actual popular book series with a gay couple in it, especially with a guy like Alec. I sobbed when (SPOILERS) Max died, and sobbed harder when (MORE SPOILERS) Magnus broke it off with Alec (I threw the book across the room). And I actually do remember yelling at the book when Clary and Jace made out even though they thought they were brother and sister….how would Clary explain that to her mom? And I'm not going to lie, I actually like Jonathon/Sebastian as a character, even though he loves his sister. **

**The movie/trailer…..I hate it. If you want to hear my rants keep reading, if not, skip to story. Alec looks like he's 40, not 18. Jace looks like a ferret and needs to cut his hair. I rather have Alex Pettifer (dude from Alex Rider or Beastly) play Jace, but he turned down the part that bastard. I HATE Lily Collins (Clary). I honestly think she cannot act worth a damn. Simon…he just looks like a 30 year old who lives in his mother's basement playing video games. Magnus is the only actor who I actually liked. Another thing: WHY IS EVERYBODY BRITISH? No offense to anyone reading this from England, but why is everyone in the movie speak in a British accent and Clary isn't? I understand she wasn't born in Idris, but the books never say what kind of accent anybody speaks. They could be speaking in a Indian accent or something. And so help me god, if the movie is terrible, the plot is twisted like the Percy Jackson movie (DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE TRAILER FOR SEA OF MONSTERS) I will kill someone in the theater. Shit will go down. Now I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it is my opinion…now….ON WITH THE STORY!**

**And expect a Mortal Instruments story coming up soon!**

**~Two Days Later~**

Have I ever mentioned I hated planes? Or the fact that I'm terrified of heights? No? Well, I told my idiotic cousin to get boat tickets, have some fun on a cruise instead, but no. He's terrified of boats after watching that stupid movie "Titanic."

"It's not my fault that the ship would hit an iceberg and we would all drown." Was the same excuse every time.

"No, but it's your fault for being such a pansy about it." Was always my reply, which just made both of us smile.

Oddly enough, we had enough money to get in first class. It was weird having someone take care of me, asking if I needed anything, if I was hungry, wanted a pillow, or even wanted a drink, but I liked it. I would've _loved _it if we weren't over three thousand feet up in the air.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were scared of heights." Terry said in the seat behind me, eating his ninth pack of peanuts. I looked down to see my fingernails digging into the leather seat, my knuckled turning white with pressure.

"My dad was thrown off of Olympus when he was born; of course his kids are going to develop some kind of phobia to heights. Athena's children are scared of spiders because of that whole thing with Arachne." I explained, trying my best to take deep breaths.

"Yeah, why are they scared of spiders? Athena is the one who turned Arachne into a spider, not the other way around." Terry said, opening his tenth pack of peanuts.

"Arachne is the mother of all spiders; therefore Athena's children are scared they're going to kill them for revenge."

"A daddy long legs?"

"Makes them scream bloody murder."

Terry whistled, muttering something about how awesome it would be to fill a child of Athena's bed with spiders. I laughed to myself, remembering the times the Stolls and I would do it to Annabeth when she would piss us all off. Of course, Chiron would then yell at us and make us clean up after dinner, but it was worth it to see Annabeth Chase scream helplessly.

After hours of sitting on a plane, stuck in a row between a five year old kicking my seat and a Santa-Look-A-Like practically on my lap, we finally landed in Greece. It was exactly as I remembered, at least, from what I saw of it. We took a taxi, bought a cheap hotel room with the money we had left, and went to bed. It was around one in the morning when I felt a shoe hit me in the face.

"What the hell is your problem Terry?" I hissed, rubbing my nose. I brought my hand back so I could see if there was any blood. I could feel my eyes sting with pain.

"I'm bored!" he whined, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. I sighed, turning onto my side to face him.

"And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend." I said, holding my head up with my hand.

"Most men are jealous of my sexy looks."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Terry."

"Andi?" he whispered a few moments later. We were watching some random soap opera, making fun of the horrible acting, horrible looking make-up, and even the outfits. "What's it like to be in love?"

My breathing stopped, my throat getting tight. Without thought, I started to fiddle with my locket. What did it feel like to be in love? It felt like thousands of years have passed since the last time I heard those words spoken to me. I sniffled, only to stop. No, I won't cry. I refuse to cry over him again; ever since the last time I saw him.

"There's really no way to explain it Terry. It's different for everybody," I started off. "For some, it could feel like you're on top of the world, that you can conquer anything that stands in your way. You could feel like you're on Cloud Nine, never wanting to come down. That no matter what, you two, or whatever number you'd prefer, would always find each other and fight for one another. But then again, it's different for everyone." I just stared at the ceiling, mentally counting the tiles that were crusted with water damage.

When I looked over at Terry, he too was staring at the ceiling, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. I could see the outline of his tongue running around the inside of his cheek; he was deep in thought. Just as I was about to turn over and fall asleep, (which I haven't been getting much of lately) Terry spoke up.

"Why is it that the Fates screw you two over every time? You finally got the happiness you deserved Andi, but then it was ripped away from you," He looked at me with those hazel eyes of his. I just stared at him back, waiting for what else he had to say. "I believe that one day you'll get your happily ever after, Andi. And gods, I hope that it's with a guy who you really love. I also believe you'll find your way back to him, just like he'll find his way back to you." He whispered the last sentence before turning over.

It wasn't even five minutes later I found myself curled up under the covers, trying to keep in my tears, while I stared at the picture in my locket.

**Percy's POV**

"What about this one, dear?"

I blink. "What?"

Calypso growled in frustration, tossing her hand up in the air. "I asked you what font you wanted to use for the tables." She showed a list of the word "Wedding" in over 200 fonts.

"I honestly don't care." I muttered, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. Calypso stomped her foot, going on how I didn't care about her (true) how I didn't want any part of the wedding (also true) how I don't love her (is it that obvious?) and how our children will grow up in a stressed environment (what is she smoking?)

"Calypso, how about we give Perseus a break, hmm?" my dad came in, rubbing my shoulders lightly. Calypso huffed in disappointment, strutting out the door.

"Thanks," I said, burying my face in my arms. Two more months until Calypso would be my wife. Calypso Jackson . . . no. That just has a horrible ring to it; it sounded so wrong, just the thought made me want to vomit.

"No problem son. Now, what was she going off about anyway?" he sat next to me. Currently, we were in my "house," in the living room, sitting on the white leather sofa Calypso wanted to get. I hated that fact that whenever you sat on it, it was squeak.

"Fonts."

"That sucks."

We were silent from then on while he turned on the radio to some jazz station, humming along to the current song, swaying back and forth. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Mom used to sing that song so me," I croaked. Well, she'd sing it to me and Andi. "when I was upset or scared."

He smiled lightly, probably going back to time where he met my mom. "That was our song. We danced to it once when we were at Montauk. Actually, I think that was when we concei-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." He smiled lightly, chuckling to himself as he rubbed a carving that was on his trident with his thumb. As I looked closer, I could see what looked like a fingerprint. "Is that a fingerprint?"

His small smile turned into a grin. "Yes, it's your mothers from when we first met. If anyone else besides me touches my trident, their fingerprint will be carved into it. At least, only the people I care about. Actually," he turned the trident around multiple times. "Ah! Here it is."

There, only a few inches away from my mother's fingerprint, was someone else's. It was about the same size as mom's, but had a swirl pattern instead of a hump.

"And you're showing me this fingerprint because?" I raise an eyebrow, taking the weapon from his hands.

"It's Andi's fingerprint, Percy." He voice was soft while he just stared at the trident in my hands. It might've looked like I wasn't listening to him, I was, but I was too busy staring at the carving. I remember that day she snatched it from Triton's neck, preventing him from taking over the world, and how she risked her own life for it.

"Will the pain go away?" I asked so quietly, I barely heard the sound of my own voice. I heard my dad sigh, moving his hand to cover my mom's fingerprint, only inches away from Andi's.

"Do you want me to lie to you are tell the truth?"

"Truth, please."

"No, the pain never does go away," he said. "the pain just numbs away until there's that one moment in your life that makes up for it. And since you're immortal, it just makes it even worse and difficult." He put a hand on my shoulder, which made me look up at him. Those sea-green eyes that looked identical to mine were filled with a type of wisdom only a god could have. "What the stupid prophecy made you do, forcing you to marry Calypso and leaving Andi, is a curse Perseus. A curse! Being immortal isn't a blessing; I don't understand why mortals or heroes would want it. I've watched past lovers live and die, seen my sons and daughters fight to the death without my help because of those stupid rules my brother made, and I've had to watch you and Andromeda be absolutely miserable due to the fact that you, my son, must live a life that I would never bestow on my worst enemy!"

"Than why didn't you stop me?" I exploded. "Why didn't you stop Zeus from turning me into a god in the first place? You could've said something, 'Percy don't do this! You're going to ruin your life!' But NO! You just sat there not even having the backbone to talk back to Zeus."

"Excuse me?" the Sea God looked at me, astonished that I, his son out of all people, would yell at him like this. "I don't have a backbone to yell at my brother? What about the time that he didn't tell you that Andi died, hm? I'm pretty damn sure I yelled at him when he called her useless."

"But what about when he made those stupid laws about not helping your own children when you had to watch them die right before your eyes? When he broke the oath first, then threatening to kill mom after she had me? And did Hades ever punish him for killing Nico and Bianca's mother?"

"It's not that easy Perseus! He's still the king!"

"Then why don't you become the king?"

"I would need the consent of all the other Olympians, and you know most of them don't like me." He breathed out, sitting back down on the couch.

"Even though that is true, Fish Breath, I'm pretty sure you'd win against father in a land slide to become the new king of Olympus." Someone said. It was Athena, who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest, looking smug. I was so used to seeing her in armor or Greek robes it caught me off guard when I noticed her wearing jeans and a grey blouse.

"Owl Face," he nodded towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Athena decided to make herself comfortable, sitting down on a loveseat opposite from where my dad and I were sitting. She gave a little cough as she crossed her legs, wrapping her delicate fingers around her knee to keep it in place, twiddling her thumbs. "I overheard your little spat about not having a backbone to talk back to Zeus."

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" Dad narrowed his eyes. Athena just waved her hand, scoffing.

"I was looking for Perseus, so I was on my way here anyway. Now, were you wondering how you can dethrone Zeus, or not?" she asked us. My dad and I just looked at each other, simultaneously agreeing with her.

"Yes."


	14. Author's note IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Ah the irony. I hate author's notes with a burning passion but here I am, writing one. I know this story is not number one on the website, but quite a few people like it, maybe even love it. And it kind of hurts me to say this.

Now first off, I'm not giving up this story, putting it up for adoption, or even deleting it! But it's been getting harder and harder to write with my summer being busy and school coming up. It took me days to figure out what I was going to do. Delete my story that I've worked hard on since I joined quizilla in 2009, then moved to fanfiction in I think 2011, or, keep writing.

Now why the hell would I give up something I love doing? So, I came to a conclusion.

I will be continuing the I Need a Hero story, but it won't be a full blown book like I had intended. I will be writing what seems like one-shots of very important scenes of the story and posting them instead, this way I get my story idea out, and my fans can find out what happens to Percy and Andi, and I can do school work, personal stuff, and hang out with friends at the same time

I hope you guys understand. I'm not giving up on this amazing idea, even though I planned on having a five story series.

And as a present, I am currently writing a one or two shot for Mortal Instruments! And if you read the previous chapter, you know my opinions on basically everything….besides the Sea of Monsters movie…..which I rather not talk about…..

So look under my new profile name, FreedomWriter97, and keep an eye open for a Mortal Instruments story!


End file.
